Forget Prince Charming
by Saanyy
Summary: Brittany Pierce had kissed one too many Prince Charming. So when she caught her ex boyfriend having sex with his secretary she told herself that she would stop dating the prince charming or the hot people and start dating the frogs aka the geeks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: / Hey guys i don't know how things work here so please be kind. Am I suppose to say I don't own anything? Also this fic is based on the book Forget Prince Charming by Natalie Stenzel**

**I don't own glee or Natalie Stenzel's Forget Prince Charming /**

* * *

Chapter 1

"To hell with Prince Charming, I'll take the frog!" Brittany slammed to the toy store sending Quinn to her feet.

"What the hell Britt?"

Still muttering to herself, she started arranging the toys on the shelf. She glanced over her shoulder and see Quinn Fabray her partner studying her.

"Trouble in paradise?"Quinn asked

"You could say that." She sighed while running a hand through her blonde locks.

"What happened?"

"Same old thing. You date an oh-so decent guy, he tells you he loves you, then go behind your back and fuck anyone wearing .A .Skirt!" she punctuated her words by slamming her hands to the shelf in front of her.

Quinn glanced at their customer and find brown eyes studying them with curiosity. Smiling reassurance to the customer, she dragged Brittany to the storage room at the back of the store.

"Sit." Quinn said in a soft voice.

"Okay. Now tell me what really happened." Quinn's voice was soft and concerned

Brittany blinked furiously at her tears. She doesn't want to cry in front of Quinn over some guy.

"I wanted to surprise Taylor. So I went to his office and found him fucking his secretary in his desk."

Quinn's eyes widened "Taylor your boyfriend?"

"Yes Quinn my boyfriend, the one who told me he loves me, the one who wants me to spend the weekend with him."

"I'm so sorry Britt." By now she was already standing and was being hugged by Quinn.

"Its not fair Quinn. Why do I always end up getting hurt? Remember Sarah?"

"Your ex girlfriend?"

"Yes, I caught her doing the nasty in some random bar remember? All the hot people in this world are jerks."

"Its his loss Britt. C'mon we have lots of work to do."

Upon entering the main room her eyes slid to the woman who is now bending to get a stuffed animal from the bottom of the shelf. And since the woman is wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt, she can't help but admire the soft curves of the woman. She then snapped out of it and thought that she will never date hot people ever again.

To keep her mind off things, she started sweeping the floor of the store.

"Thank you Ms. Lopez. Have a nice day." She was snapped out of her own world upon hearing Quinn's soft voice.

"Thanks for the help." says the customer (or Ms. Lopez as Quinn called her) as she strode towards the door, her glance landed on Brittany. She smiled and winked at Brittany and exits.

She was momentarily startled at the depth of those brown orbs but snapped out of it quickly since Quinn is giving her a funny look.

"Why can't I find a girl like Rachel Q? Or even a guy version of Rachel." She murmured

Quinn smiled at the mention of her long time girlfriend.

"I don't know Britt."

"I think I should go geek hunting."

"Geek hunting?"

"Yeah I think geeks are sweet and loyal, unlike the hot people who always cheat."

At the end of the afternoon she already made a list on where and how to find her geek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Upon arriving to her apartment, all she wanted to do was crawl to her bed and snuggle with Lord Tubbington, but since the universe is conspiring against her she couldn't open her door.

"Stupid piece of crap" She grumbled

She glanced at her new neighbor's door and was surprised to see that the hallway was empty. Usually there are a lot of women waiting for her neighbor. What does her neighbor do anyway?

"Hi."

She jumped and turned around so fast sending her purse on the ground with its contents flying everywhere.

"Sorry. I didn't know you're jumpy." Her neighbor gave her an apologetic smile

"What? I –uh –Sorry." She stuttered. She was startled by the depth of those chocolate orbs and that smile. Wait, she knows that smile. Then she remembered.

"You." Brittany said

"Me?"

"You were at the store earlier. That's why you looked so familiar." She said almost to herself

"Yes and I'm also your new neighbor." She grinned then winked

_Oh God _ Brittany thought

After a few seconds she snapped out of her own musings and started picking her things up

"Hey I'm really sorry about startling you earlier" her neighbor said. Upon hearing her neighbor's voice she looked up at the same time her neighbor bend down to pick some of her stuff up. The first thing she noticed is her neighbor's ass. And since her neighbor is bending down and wearing really tight jeans she couldn't help but stare.

"You have a nice ass." She murmured

"What?"

_ Oh crap did she just say that out loud?_

"Dress. Uh, I said nice dress." She could already feel her face burning from embarrassment

"Um, I'm not wearing a dress?" her neighbor stared at her confused

"Yeah. I mean you should wear one." _Of course she's not wearing a dress. Good job Brittany you just met her and you already creeped her out. _

She mentally slapped herself. Not wanting to embarrass herself further she started opening the door to her apartment again.

"A dress huh?" She heard her neighbor asked. She can tell that her neighbor is grinning by the tone of her voice. She cursed silently and let out a small "Yeah."

She was about to enter her apartment when she heard that voice again

"Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked trying to avoid her neighbor's eyes

"It's Santana." Santana grinned

"What?"By now she was just waiting for the hole in the ground to open and swallow her whole

"My name. It's Santana."

"Oh. Uh, Brittany." She smiled then turned and entered her apartment

* * *

Santana was about to enter her own apartment when something caught her eye. She leaned down and retrieves a notepad hidden behind a pot. She was about to knocked at Brittany's door to return it when she saw what was written.

STRATEGIES FOR GEEK HUNTING

1) Dress casually.

2) Act as if you know what they're talking about (if you don't understand a thing they're saying just nod and smile and hope that you'll get away with it)

3) Talk about their interests.

4) Don't look too bored.

WHERE TO FIND THE GEEKS

1) Libraries

2) Computer stores

3) Book stores

_"_What the hell?_" _Santana chuckled


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: / Thanks for the reviews guys :) ****I have already written chapters 1-5 of this fic and since you asked for a longer chapter I just combined chapters 3 and 4****. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3. If you have questions or suggestions feel free to approach me :D /**

Chapter 3

* * *

After reading the list her hand automatically finds its way to the bridge of her nose. She frowned when she found nothing there.

_Oh right I'm wearing contacts_. She thought to herself

She could already feel defensiveness creeping in her body. She can't help but think that Brittany is crazy. Sure she's hot and all but she shouldn't target the unsuspecting geeks. She skimmed the list one more time before knocking on Brittany's door.

* * *

Brittany was currently lying face down on her couch when she heard a knock on her door. She groaned and stood up to answer her door and was about to lash out when she saw Santana standing in front of her

"Hey you forgot this." Santana smiled while handing her notepad back

"Thanks" she muttered

She was about to return to the comfort of her own apartment when she heard Santana speak again and this time she could already feel her cheeks heat up from embarrassment

"So you're going hunting?" Santana asked

If someone could die from embarrassment, she'll probably die right about now

"You read it?" she squeaked

"Maybe" Santana grinned "So are you going to tell me about it?"

"Wow we just met and you're already sticking your nose in my business" she huffed

"Hey it's not my fault you left it here in the hallway" Santana shrugged

"And you think you'll just go ahead and read it?" she asked annoyed

"Don't worry I'll give you an A for coming up with that idea" Santana grinned

"Whatever" she turned around and slammed her door at Santana's face

"You're welcome" Santana chuckled before entering her own apartment

* * *

Santana almost jumped out of her chair when she heard her phone playing 'I don't do boys'

'"What?" she muttered distractedly

"Is that the way you talk to your mother Santana?" her mother chastised

"Sorry Mom you know how I get when I'm working on something"

"Yeah you sound like you had your nose pressed up against your computer again" her mother chuckled "Are there still girls bothering you?"

"Yes, I told you I shouldn't have done that interview with the local magazine" she muttered

"Okay I guess that was a bad idea, but I just wanted you to find someone."

"They only want me for my money Mom. If I'm still wearing my glasses, my braces and if I dress like I dressed up when I was in college they wouldn't even give me a second glance. I don't even know how they get a hold of my new address. "She sighed

"You have to find someone soon Santana, I'm already old and I want to see little Santanas running aro–"

"Goodbye Mom" she cut her mother off with a chuckle

* * *

Brittany was a block away from her building after her morning jog when she caught a sight of Santana running towards her direction. Santana was wearing running shorts exposing her toned legs, and she can't help but stare. When she glances at Santana's face she saw a knowing smirk in place.

_Busted. _She thought

She just decided to ignore Santana and was about to go past her when Santana winked. The next thing she knew she was falling face first to the ground. She let out a loud "oomph" when he wind was knocked out of her.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Santana helped her up and gave her a concerned smile

Standing face to face with Santana she can't help but think that Santana is really pretty. Even with her hair up in a messy bun and that smile. _Oh god that smile. _She could literally melt at any moment.

"Hey are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Uh –no"

"Your knees are bleeding"

She glanced down and saw that her knees are in fact bleeding

"C'mon I have first aid back in my apartment."

"Yeah. No I'm okay it's just a scrape nothing to worry about" she mumbled

"No. I kinda feel like it was my fault. C'mon"

She just nodded and started walking towards their building

After Santana cleaned her wound she spoke up

"Thank you" she murmured softly

"Do you want anything? Water?" Santana asked

"No thank you. I should probably go anyway I need to get ready before I go to the toy store"

"Oh. Okay." Santana smiled

_She has a really nice smile. _She caught herself before she stared too long and mumbled a soft "see you around" before going to her own apartment.

When she arrived at the toy store Quinn was already there and fixing some stuff up before they open the store for the day.

"Hey Q" she greeted

"Hey Britt" Quinn smiled "So are you going hunting today?"

"I guess so. I'll probably go to Computer Zone after we close the store."

"Oh. That's a good place to start, but are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah it's about time for me to learn not to fall for looks and charms." Quinn just smiled and continues her work

"Hey Q do you remember Lopez? She was here a few days ago."

"If you're talking about the hot Latina then yes. If I didn't already have Rachel I'd definitely tap that. Why'd you asked?"

"Well she's my new neighbor and usually there is a bunch of woman waiting for her at her door." She huffed

"Jealous Britt?" Quinn asked with a grin

"What? No!"

"And you don't want women waiting for her because? Oh. You like her don't you?" Quinn chuckled

"What? No I don't. It's just that I need to dodge some of them before I reach my apartment. I mean she's hot and sweet and she smells nice. But I –uh the geeks Quinn I'm going hunting after wo–"

"You're rambling" Quinn cut her off with a chuckle

"No I'm not!"

Quinn just laughed and after a few seconds she joined in

"Are you sure that dating a geek is a good idea Britt?" Quinn asked

"I think so."

* * *

She just entered Computer Zone when she heard someone spoke up

"Welcome to Computer Zone Ma'am. Can I help you with anything?"

She turned her attention to the direction of the voice and found herself face to face with a real life computer nerd. She could tell that the man was really nervous because his voice is quite shaking when he greeted her.

"I hope so . . . Bry" she finished as she read the name on his badge. Bry just stared at her and she could see his eyes widening behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"So I need a new software for our toy store since our old one is already causing problems. Do you think you could help me with that?"

As Bry explained some of the available software, she could see that he is starting to get confident now that he is already in his element. With that she gave Bry one of her flirty smiles.

* * *

Santana was just looking for an ink that will fit her cartridge when she heard a familiar voice

"Thank you Bry. I guess I'll see you on Friday then?" she heard Brittany asked

She quickly ducked behind the cashier and continues listening

"Yes I –uh have your number here. I'll text you after work?"

"Sure." She saw Brittany gave Bry one last smile before she exits

"How are you Ms. Lopez?" she heard Amanda the cashier asked her

She makes sure Brittany was no longer inside the store before she stood up

"I'm good is everything alright here?"

"Yes Ms. Lopez and it's really fun working here" Amanda smiled

"Good. Well if you have a question you can ask me. Or Bry he's in charge when I'm not around. Also please let Bry know that I wouldn't be able to drop by tomorrow and to just call me if there's a problem."

"Sure thing, Boss"

She gave Amanda another smile and exits the store


	4. Chapter 4

** Enjoy :) **

Chapter 4

* * *

Brittany was just a block away from her building when her phone buzzed

_From: Quinny_

_Wanna check out that new club with me and Rach?_

She thinks the offer over, she really wanted to let loose and dancing is fun. She was about to type out a response when her phone buzzed again

_From: Quinny_

_And how did it go? Found your geek yet? ;)_

She laughed at Quinn's message and type out a response

_To: Quinny_

_Yes and yes. I'll just freshen up in my apartment and be there at your place in an hour._

She was just about to enter her apartment when a woman about her age approached her

"Hey, did you see Santana?" the woman asked

"No." Brittany just smiled and shrugged at the woman and makes her way inside her apartment

_How am I supposed to know where Santana is? Didn't she see I just arrived as well? Seriously everyday a different woman is waiting for Santana. _She thought to herself with a frown

She started getting ready and opted for her tight red dress and black stilettos with her hair falling down over her shoulders in big curls. With one last look in the mirror she left her apartment and texted Quinn to let her know that she was on her way.

She made it to Quinn's place and started knocking. She was just about to knock again when the door swung open and Quinn gave her a wolf whistle.

"Guess who has a date on Friday night?" she asked in a sing song voice and wiggled her eyebrows

Quinn laughed at her friends antics and pulled her inside the apartment

"So how did you do it?" Quinn asked with a grin while sitting down in one of the kitchen stools

She was about to give Quinn a detailed story on how it went down when Rachel appeared in the kitchen

"How did what go? Oh. Hey Brittany." Rachel gave Quinn a peck on the cheek and sits on Quinn's lap

"I was just asking Britt how she managed to get a date on Friday night." Quinn told Rachel and gave her a sweet smile

Brittany can't help but smile at her friends' sweetness

"Oh Quinn told me about your plan Brittany. So how did it go?" Rachel asked with a smile

Brittany told them what she did and how it all happened while her friends are just watching her with amused smiles.

"Then he told me that he'll give me a text after work which he did." Brittany fished her phone out of her purse and showed Bry's text to her friends

"Aww, he sounds sweet Britt" Quinn said with a smile

"He is. Well let's get this show on the road then." Brittany smirked

Since it was still a little early they decided that they'll take shots first before they head out to the club. They were all a little bit tipsy when they head out to get to the club. She could tell that Rachel is just one more shot away before she becomes a needy girl drunk.

The club was already packed with dancing crowds when they arrived. They squeeze their way in to get to the counter and ordered some drinks. For awhile they just sit there at the bar and watched the people dance

"This is so awesome!" Quinn shouted in her ear since the music is too loud, before she could even reply Rachel pulled Quinn into a hot make out session. Brittany just laughed at them and started making her way to the dance floor.

A few more drinks and dance later she decided to go look for Quinn and Rachel so they could go home. When she didn't found them she decided to just text Quinn that she'll be going home.

* * *

Santana was just about to enter her apartment after a night out with her friends when she heard someone giggled. She checked the hallways and found no one. She's sure she heard someone giggle so she kept quiet. After a few seconds she heard someone speaking unintelligibly. She followed the direction of the voice, and then she spotted Brittany sitting beside a big potted plant

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked. She was really glad her friends made her the designated driver or else she wouldn't be sober to enjoy the antics of a drunken Brittany

Brittany looked up at her and gave her a big smile

"Oh hey Sanata" Brittany slurred

"Uh hi? And its Santana not Sanata. Who are you talking to a while ago?" Santana looked around the hallway to find no one and stared at Brittany, confused

"Oh I was talking to" hiccup "my friend Ben" Brittany said with a drunken smile and pointed on the potted plant next to her

"I was –uh just telling him how much fun tonight is" Brittany giggled

Santana always found giggling women annoying but with Brittany it's just cute

"Oh well then it's already late so why don't you say goodbye to Ben?" she said while chuckling

Brittany mumbled something like a 'see you around' before starting to get up

Santana just chuckled and helped Brittany up putting an arm around Brittany's waist to steady her and started guiding her towards the door

"Where are your keys Brittany?" Santana asked trying not to stare at Brittany's cleavage but it was hard not to

"Dunno" Brittany mumbled while leaning her head against Santana's shoulder

Santana stiffened at the contact and she could already feel her insides getting warm.

"You smell like strawberries. I love strawberries!"

Santana couldn't really focus on what Brittany was saying and the blondes' hair tickling her cheek doesn't help her focus either

She reached for Brittany's purse and started looking for the keys. She wanted to be as fast as possible so she could escape this torture. When she found the keys she guided Brittany inside the apartment and laid her down on the couch. She was about to leave when Brittany tugged at her hand so hard that she fall on top her. She was about to get up when she felt Brittany's arms around her in a vice like grip.

"Uh –hey Brittany I need to get up" she murmured

Brittany just opened her eyes and just stared at her not loosening her grip

"You're pretty" Brittany murmured

She could feel Brittany's hot breath on her face and she had to shake her head a few times to regain her composure

"You're drunk" Santana said distractedly. She couldn't really focus because she could still feel Brittany's hot breath on her face

"No. I'm Brittany" Brittany mumbled while staring up at her

She felt Brittany starting to lose her grip and assume that she was already falling at sleep. What she didn't expect was when one of Brittany's hands moved up to her neck and started pulling her in. She was already getting hot and bothered about their position so she started getting up, but Brittany was strong and she couldn't get up. Brittany was just staring at her with those soft blue eyes and she couldn't look away. Brittany pulled her again and this time her eyes automatically close.

Her breath was caught in her throat when she feels Brittany's lips touching her own. Trying to control herself she didn't move but when Brittany started moving and she felt Brittany's tongue on her upper lip asking for entrance all thoughts about control fly straight out of the window. The kiss started slow at first but grows hungrier by the second. Brittany rolled them over and feeling Brittany's weight on top of her feels like heaven.

Her hands make its way to Brittany's hair on their own accord when Brittany started trailing kisses to her jaw then to her neck. She was too busy trying to control her breathing that she didn't notice Brittany stopped moving.

She was still breathing heavily when she noticed that Brittany was no longer kissing her

"Brittany?" she whispered

Brittany just snuggled to her with her head on the crook of Santana's neck

"Really Brittany? Really?" she muttered, frustrated

All she wanted to do now was get up and take a long cold shower to ease her frustration, but she couldn't even do that since Brittany is lying on top of her and she doesn't want the blonde to wake up. She decided to just stay in that position and wait for sleep to overtake her.

After 2 hours of staring up at the ceiling and 2 hours of feeling Brittany's hot breath on her neck she finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before Brittany even opened her eyes she could already feel the pounding in her head. She doesn't even want to try and open her eyes afraid that the bright sunlight will only make her feel worse. She doesn't even know how she made it home last night. But even though she feels like crap she still feels comfortable. She doesn't even remember feeling this comfortable ever since she moved out of her old apartment. Wanting to go back to sleep, she snuggled closer to her pillow and wondered.

_Since when did my pillows smell like strawberries? _ She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion

When she was about to let that thought go, the memories of last night started crashing back at her. She remembered leaving the bar and walking back to her building, she remembered Santana looking through her purse for her keys, and then she remembered the kiss. With that thought her eyes flew wide open and saw Santana sleeping peacefully beneath her. Without thinking she rolled over waking Santana in the process and landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"What the hell?" Santana whispered groggily while sitting up

Brittany started thinking fast and decided that lying would probably the best idea right now to avoid an awkward conversation about what happened last night.

"Uh. What are you doing here?" Brittany asked

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Santana raised her eyebrows disbelievingly

"Uh –no?" she said while giving Santana an innocent look "Why did I do something stupid?" she asked

Instead of giving her an answer Santana burst out laughing

"You totally did!" Santana said while laughing "I was about to enter my apartment when I saw you talking to a plant! That was priceless!" Santana was laughing so hard she started to tear up

"I did not!" she doesn't even remember talking to a plant last night

She was about to tell Santana to stop laughing when her phone started ringing. She looked around looking for her purse and found it on the floor beside the couch.

"Just shh for a second will you?" she told Santana

"Okay." Santana said while wiping a stray tear on her cheek

Without bothering to check the caller ID Brittany answered her phone

"Hello?"

"_Uh hi Brittany its uh Bry –you know from the computer store. I just called to confirm if we are –uh if. if you need me to pick you up for our date on Friday night."_

Brittany laughed silently at Bry's awkwardness

"No, you don't need to pick me up. I can just meet you there just give me the details and I'll be there."

_"Oh. Uh –uh okay. See you on Friday."_

"See you on Friday. Bye." She ended the call and gave Santana her full attention

"So I'm assuming that you have a date on Friday night." Santana chuckled "Also I'm guessing that your date's a geek. Am I right?" Santana grinned

"Why are you here again?"She asked annoyed

"You don't really remember anything from last night?" Santana asked disappointed

"No." Brittany lied

"Oh."

"Why did you sleep here anyway?" She asked curiously, she could have left when she fall asleep right?

"Well in case you didn't notice when you woke up YOU'RE lying on TOP of me and you made me your giant teddy bear. Not that I'm complaining. " Santana eyed her with a smirk

"Well uh –I'm awake now. So you can go. Only if you want to of course, I'm not kicking you out or something since you helped me out last night." She mumbled "Oh and thank you for helping me out last night."

"Sure. I really need a cold shower though since you left me hot and bothered after that ki–"

_Shit is she going to say kiss?_

"Uh –I mean" Santana cleared her throat "I mean kick. Yeah. You kicked me last night in the shins and it's really hot here in your apartment that's why I needed a cold shower."

"Oh. Okay? And I guess sorry for kicking you last night."

"I think I should go." Santana mumbled

"Okay. Thanks again for last night."

"No problem." Santana smiled "Don't I get a thank you hug or something?"

"Uh –yeah sure" she mumbled while giving Santana a quick hug

"How about a thank you kiss?" Santana smirked

"Don't push your luck Lopez." She said while guiding Santana out of her apartment

* * *

Friday night

Santana could not stop thinking about Brittany. After that night on Brittany's couch all she could ever think about was Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. How soft Brittany's hair is, how soft Brittany's lips is, how Brittany tasted, Brittany's hot breath on her face, Brittany's weight on top of her, Brittany's hair tickling her cheek. Just thinking about Brittany makes her warm and giddy.

Santana wanted to follow Brittany out on her date tonight, but even to her that's a bit stalkerish. And Santana Lopez is not a stalker so she decided against it and thinks of a better plan. Her plan was to wait for Brittany in the hallway and pretend that she got in as well so she could have a few minutes with the blonde.

She was waiting for about an hour when she got really bored and started talking to Ben. After about a minute of talking to Ben she stopped. She feels like an idiot because the plant doesn't even talk back. After about 2 hours she heard bare feet hitting the hard wood floor. She quickly stood up from her spot beside Ben and made her way to her apartment door. She was opening her apartment door and pretending that she got in as well when she heard Brittany mumbled a soft "Hey"

"Hi" Santana glance at Brittany and saw that Brittany was holding her stilettos and purse in her hand while her other hand is pinching the bridge of her nose

"Bad first date?" she asked

Brittany just grumbled and started opening her own apartment

"That bad huh?" Santana chuckled "Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe over dinner?"

"No. And I just ate."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Why would I want to have dinner with you?" Brittany asked with raised eyebrows

"Well, first we're neighbors so we should get along to avoid awkward encounters. Second so you can tell me what happened on your date tonight and third I'm paying so that's free food for you" Santana grinned at her reasons and who would turn down free food right?

"I don't know." Brittany said unsure

"C'mon Brittany it would be fun! We could order Chinese food in you want?" Santana gave her a cute pout

"Change the Chinese food to pizza and you got yourself a d–"

"Date?" Santana asked with a smile

"A deal." Brittany chuckled "We're just neighbors who'll have dinner together okay?"

"Fine, whatever you say Brittany" She smiled and winked at Brittany and went inside of her apartment


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Hey guys thank you for the lovely reviews and the follows. Here's the da- err deal part. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me your thoughts? :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Brittany swung into the toy store and flipped the sign to 'Open'

"Oh hey Brittany" Rachel greeted

"Hey Rach I didn't know you would be helping us today." She smiled and gave Rachel a quick hug

"Where's Quinn?"

"In here!" Quinn shouted from the storage room "I'll be there in a sec."

"Actually I just dropped by to ask what happened on your date last night" Rachel smiled

"Quinn! Come here so Brittany wouldn't have to tell her story twice." Quinn strolled back to the main room holding a broom

"So what happened Britt?" Quinn asked

"Ugh, don't remind me." She groaned "Don't get me wrong he's nice, sweet and really really smart but we just talked about financial software all night." She sighed

Quinn and Rachel eyed each other and burst out laughing

"Why are you two laughing? It's not funny! That was like torture and I don't even know half of what he's talking about." She grumbled

"Okay. Sorry." Quinn chuckled

"How about we go out tonight? Maybe you'll find someone there." Rachel asked her

"I kinda have plans with Santana tonight." She mumbled

"Oooh, Lopez? I thought you don't like her?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

"Santana Lopez? That name sounds familiar. Who is she?" Rachel asked Quinn

"She's Brittany's new neighbor. She's really pretty but Brittany told me she doesn't like Santana but I guess she does like Santana since they're going out on a date tonight." Quinn grinned

She blushed at Quinn's statement and started fidgeting on her spot

"Would you please stop talking about me like I'm not here? And I didn't say that we're going out on a date tonight I just said that I have plans with Santana." She mumbled

"You're blushing" Quinn chuckled

"A plan sounds like a date, right Quinn?" Rachel laughed at Brittany's discomfort

"It does sound like a date. So tell us about this 'plan' of yours with Santana" Quinn smiled while wiggling her eyebrows

"That sounded dirty." Rachel chuckled

"Guys! It's not a date okay? Its just dinner with a neighbor thing"

"And you agreed to this dinner because?" Quinn asked with a smile

"Because she's beautiful. And she smells like strawberries. And she taste nice" she was too busy thinking about that night in her couch with Santana to notice that she said Santana taste nice

"What do you mean she taste nice? Like down there? Or you kissed her? Oh my God you totally kissed her!" Quinn said shocked

"I said taste? No I didn't I said waste" she lied

_Waste? Really Brittany, that's all you could think of? _She mentally slapped her self for letting that one slip

"Waste? She wastes nice? That doesn't even make sense Brittany. So just tell me the truth. When did that happen?"

"We kissed but it was just a peck okay? When we went out to that new bar. I was really drunk and she helped me out. "She said while trying to avoid both Quinn and Rachel's eyes

Quinn just stared at her with raised eyebrows

"Fine it was not a peck. We kissed like really kissed. Happy?" She grumbled

"Yes!" Quinn squealed "I knew it! You like her. You like her. You like her. Was she good?" Quinn asked

"Quinn!" Rachel slapped Quinn's arm "You can't ask her that. Don't mind her Brittany." Rachel smiled

"What? I'm just curious." Quinn shrugged

"Anyway, I need to go. Bye you two and don't do anything I wont do." Rachel smiled at Brittany and gave Quinn a peck on the lips

She waited for Rachel to exit the store before she spoke up

"Hey Q."

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled

"She's awesome"

* * *

_Later that night_

Brittany was just about to sit on her couch when she heard the knock on her door. When she opened her door she couldn't help but stare at Santana.

"Hey." Santana grinned "So can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure." She stepped back to Santana can enter her apartment. She then locked the door and followed Santana. She was too busy checking Santana out that she didn't notice that Santana stopped in the middle of her living room. She bumped into Santana's back and Santana almost toppled over because of the impact but Brittany caught her by the arm.

_Her hair really does smell like strawberries and her skin is so soft and smooth. _She thought to herself

She was too busy sniffing Santana's hair that she missed Santana's question. She let go of Santana's arm and stepped back to regain her composure

"Uh –what?" she asked

"What's that?"

She looked over to where Santana was pointing and spotted Lord Tubbington staring at them.

"Oh. That's my cat Lord Tubbington"

"That's a cat?"Santana asked shocked "It's huge"

"Hey you're being mean."

"Sorry." Santana smiled sheepishly while handing Brittany the pizza

"Do you want some beer?" she asked Santana

"Sure."

They settled on the couch and started eating

"I can help you with your plan you know." Santana said

"What plan?" Brittany can't help but steal a glance at Santana's chest. She loves boobs and Santana's boobs have the perfect size and shape

"I can help you find your geek"

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked

"Well I just don't like you to go through another horrible date" Santana shrugged

"No. Thank you though." She smiled

_That's really sweet of Santana. I think Quinn is right I do like her._

"C'mon, I can totally help you and I'm already offering my services"

"Fine. Do you have an idea?" she sighed

"Yes and I do have a question."

"What?"

"Why do you have to be in a relationship with a geek?"

"Because hot people are cheaters." She mumbled

"So you're telling me that I'm a cheater?" Santana asked with a frown

"I didn't say that."

"That I'm a cheater?"

"I didn't say that you're hot." She smiled innocently at Santana

"Ha. Ha. So I'll just assume that you wanted a geek because you wanted a safe and harmless date?" Santana asked

"I guess."

"How about me? I'm 28, I'm available, I don't bite and I'm a fun date." Santana smiled

Brittany wanted to say yes but she couldn't take that risk again

"No thank you. I don't want to date you." Santana put a hand over her heart and looked genuinely hurt

"What? Why? I smell nice, I have my own apartment and I'm fun to be around with"

"Its nothing personal okay? And I think you're really really pretty but I just don't date your type anymore"

"What type am I in anyway?" Santana grumbled

"You're hot."

"Oh, so now you're telling me I'm hot?" Santana grinned

She could feel her cheeks starting to warm up

"Yeah. Whatever." She said while avoiding Santana's eyes

Santana just stared at her grinning like an idiot

* * *

"I thought you're going to help me" Brittany asked

_Why did I suggest that I would help her again? Oh that's right because I'm an idiot and I wanted to teach her a lesson._

"Of course I will. Why don't we start with your preferences?"

"Preference?"

"Yeah. Like who do you like more men or women?" she asked

"Either."

"Just choose one."

"You're annoying." She just stared at Brittany waiting for her answer

"I don't know. Women I guess?"

"Okay so blonde or brunette?"

"Brunette."

"Do you want her to be taller than you or shorter than you?"

"Shorter I think." She grinned at Brittany's response. Brittany was basically choosing all the physical attributes she has and that's a good sign for her

"Why don't you date me then? I'm a woman, I'm brunette and I'm shorter than you." She smirked

"Santana." Brittany sighed

"Fine so it's settled then?" she asked

"What's settled?"

"I'll screen your geeks for you." She smiled

"I guess so." Brittany shrugged

_Time to teach Brittany a lesson then_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/Hey guys sorry for the mistakes you might encounter on this one. I didn't proof read this because i have lots of school work. You know how it is in college right? Anyways enjoy :) /**

* * *

Chapter 7

Santana returned to her apartment and flopped down her bed. She couldn't believe Brittany wouldn't even give her a chance. She thought about telling Brittany about her computer expertise and about owning the chain of computer stores but she decided against it. Maybe that was stupid of her not to tell Brittany all of that but she doesn't want to win Brittany over that way. Brittany however, is just begging a lesson against stereotyping people and she knows just how to do it. First things first though, she needs to call her cousin to help her open Brittany's eyes. So she quickly grabbed her phone and called her cousin

"Hey San"

"Hey Em. Listen I need your help with something."

"Oh I'm fine really, don't bother asking" she heard her cousin Emily chuckled

"Oh yeah sorry. How are you Em?" she asked, embarrassed

"I told I'm fine and don't bother asking right?" Emily laughed

"Emm." She whined

"Okay. Sorry you need my help in what exactly?"

"Uh –in my new software. Yeah that's it I need your help in my new software. So could you maybe come over here?" she lied. She doesn't need help in her new software since it's already done.

"You know you're better than me in that area right? And I know that its already done since your mom told me, she's really proud by the way." She heard Emily laughed

"Fine you caught me. Congratulations. But could you please go here? I need your help in something else and I'll explain it to you when you get here. I'll pay for your ticket and everything don't worry." She mumbled  
"Fine. I needed a break from all these people anyways."

"Thank you! So when do you want to fly here?" she asked

"Next week. I need to finish a few things here before I can leave."

"Okay. I'll see you next week and thank you!" she smiled even though she knows her cousin wouldn't see it

"I'll see you next week San and you owe me one" she heard Emily chuckled before the line went dead

Now all she needs to do is to stall some time until Emily gets here

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany asked doubtfully while looking around the small shop

"A hobby shop? Really?" she asked Santana while raising her eyebrows

"Just trust me okay? I'm your geek screener so I wont steer you wrong would I?" Santana smiled

"Now do you see the woman over there?" she followed Santana's line of sight and saw a woman about her age looking over a display case filled with stamps

"A stamp collector? I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know anything about stamps." She said with a frown

"I heard that stamp collectors are really sweet" Santana shrugged

"This is not some sort of revenge right?" she asked worried

"Revenge for what?" Santana asked confused

"For turning you down."

"No." Santana smirked "Now go I'll be right here"

She made her way to the woman and introduced herself

"Hey I'm Brittany I was wondering if you could tell me something about these stamps. It's my friend's birthday a week from now and he's a stamp collector. So could you maybe help me in picking?" she asked with a flirty smile

"Uh yeah thure I mean thith one ith important becauthe it ith a billing thtamp way back from 1889 it ith from the Sheffield and Roterham Joint thtock Banking C. And it ith affixed with 35 centth and 45 centth French Tax thtamps with Bordeaux" the woman said while his eyes appreciate the stamps the woman continued talking about stamps while Brittany just nodded and smiled

_I give up. I told Santana this wont work. I don't know anything about stamps. I don't even have a clue of what she's talking about. _She thought to herself

The woman had a lisp and thhe enjoyed collecting thtamp ath much ath her dad did. Of course she could get used to someone like this if she really loved the woman. But she doesn't really think there would be a spark between them. So she was about to give a lame excuse about needing to go when her phone rang. She looked at her phone and saw Santana calling

"Excuse me" she smiled at the woman and answered her phone

"Hello?" she asked confused

"I need you to say 'what?'."

"What?" she asked

"Okay good. Now say 'What hospital?'."

"What are you saying?" she asked beyond confused

"Just do as I say Brittany" she heard Santana sigh on the other line

"What hospital?" she asked, she doesn't even know what Santana was up to

"See wasn't so bad was it? Now put your phone down and tell her you need to go because your friend is in the hospital."

"Oh." Now she understands. Santana was giving her an out

"Yeah oh. So put your phone down and do it. I'll wait for you outside."

She put down her phone and faces the woman

"Hey, I'm really sorry my friend is in the hospital so I really need to go. It was nice meeting you" she the woman a genuine smile before she went outside the store to look for Santana so they could go home

"Hey how did it go?" Santana smirked

"You are so fired you wont screen my geeks for me anymore" she grumbled "You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe." Santana grinned "I'm just being a good friend by teaching you a lesson"

"What lesson?" she asked confused

"You should stop stereotyping people Brittany. If someone is a geek it doesn't always mean that they're sweet and loyal or everything and if someone is hot it doesn't mean that they're cheater." Santana said with a smile

"You are telling me this because?" she mumbled

_Santana do have a point though. I should really talk to Quinn about this._

"Because I want you to stop stereotyping people and I really really want you to give me a chance Brittany" she could see the sincerity behind those words in Santana's eyes and it made her feel really good

"So do you want to go in a real date with me? Not a neighbor dinner thing. A real dinner date." Santana asked in a soft voice

She wants to say yes but she really needs to think about it first. She wanted to be sure if this is really what she wants.

"I need to think about it. Can I give you an answer in tomorrow? I'll think about it overnight" she mumbled

"Why? Is it a really big deal? My ego really needs to know" Santana asked defeated

"For me it is." She sighed

"Okay." Santana shrugged and started walking

* * *

Santana was really bummed out after Brittany turned her down. Again. Sure Brittany said she'll think about it but for her it's just another no from Brittany. She was walking a step behind Brittany; she couldn't even look at Brittany in the eye. She was too busy mulling over her own thoughts that she didn't notice Brittany turning around to face her. She bumped into Brittany mumbled a quiet sorry and continue walking. When she head Brittany speaks she turn around to face her and noticed that they are already in the hallway and about three doors before they reached her apartment.

"Hey do you want to order in? We could stay at my place or your place you know if you want. Think of it as a thank you for today and for teaching me that lesson." Brittany smiled

"Sure Brittany." She smiled backand started walking again

At_ least she gets to spend time with Brittany. And who could say no to that smile anyway? _

She was already passing through her door when she heard Brittany spoke up from behind her

"Hey uh –maybe I don't need to think about it overnight. I mean I would love to go–" Santana could already feel her smile forming on her lips. She was waiting for Brittany to continue, but when Brittany didn't continue she turn around and saw Brittany glaring at her door. She looked at her door to see what caught Brittany's attention when she caught a sight of a note taped to her door. Brittany plucked the note from her door and read it

"Dear Santana, baby I'm lonely 732-757-2923 call me? Jenny. Aww she's so sweet" Brittany said with a sarcastic smile. She snatched the note out of Brittany's hands and crumpled it

"Forget the note and continue what you're saying earlier."

"Oh yeah I said that I don't need to think about it overnight because I don't really want to go out with you" Brittany said harshly

"C'mon I don't even know who Jenny is. If I know this Jenny she would have just called me or send me a text instead of taping a note to my door right? And I'm pretty sure I don't know any Jenny. So could we just drop it? It's nothing anyways. " she rambled

_How could she not notice that note when she passed her door? Damn Brittany was just about to say that she would love to go out on a date with her right? Wait is Brittany jealous? And who the hell is Jenny?_

"Yeah sure its nothing. There are too many girls that are always waiting for you, maybe one of them is Jenny. And I don't really care about your social life anyway and I guess I'm sorry for reading your note it's just so sweet I couldn't help myself. " Brittany said with a bite in her voice

"Uh –so do you still want me to go over your place?" she asked Brittany timidly

* * *

Brittany immediately softened at the tone of Santana's voice

"Of course. And I'm really really sorry for reading your note that was wrong of me." She said with a small smile

_Am I jealous? I have no right to be jealous right? Sure Santana asked me out on a date that doesn't mean I should get mad or jealous when someone asked her to hook up right? I was about to say yes to that date when I saw the note of the Jenny girl. Not that I blame Jenny Santana is really beautiful and fun to be around with maybe that's the reason why there are so may girls after her. I just don't really want to get hurt again._

They entered her apartment and she saw a the message light blinking on her answering machine she pressed play and heard the voice of her ex boyfriend

"_Hey Brittany, I'm sorry for the uh –misunderstanding. But it was really nothing it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing she doesn't mean anything to me. I love you. You have to give me a chance to explain. Please? I miss you._"

After playing the message the answering machine went silent

"The ex I take it?" Santana asked while making herself comfortable on the couch

She just nodded

"So are you going to give him a chance to explain?"Santana asked with a frown

"I don't know. I have no idea." She said with a sigh

"Do you want to see him again? Do you still love him?" Santana asked softly

Her heart clenched at Santana's voice. Santana seemed really sad.

"I don't think I want to see him again. And I don't love him anymore."

"Really?" Santana said with a dazzling smile "I mean uh –are you sure?"

"I think so." She shrugged

She was about to ask Santana what she wanted to eat so they could order when she heard a knock on her door

"Did you order already?" she asked Santana confused

"No." Santana gave her a big smile

She walked over to answer her own door. She was still thinking about the look on Santana's face when she told her she doesn't love Taylor anymore when she opened her door. She was shocked when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her as if nothing happened between the two of them.

"Hi Brittany." Taylor said with a wide smile

"Taylor."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"Taylor" Brittany stared at the handsome face of her ex-boyfriend; he was standing in front of her like nothing happened between them which make her blood boil

"What are you doing here?" she hissed

"Hi babe, I missed you" Taylor leaned forward and hugged her

"Don't touch me" she said while pushing Taylor away

"You should have asked for my permission first before you show up here un-announced" she snapped

"I just want you back. I'll explain everything. She doesn't even mean anything to me! Can we please talk about this? Can I come in?" Taylor glanced inside her apartment and his mouth drops

She was about to tell him to leave when she felt an arm encircled her waist

"Babe what's taking you so long? You can't just leave me hanging in there" Santana stage whispered

She just stared at Taylor, feeling stunned. She can see Taylor's eyes widening while glancing at Santana

She wanted to tell Taylor to stop leering at Santana but her mouth feels so dry. She could feel Santana's breath on the side of her face, and feeling Santana's front pressed against her back like that, she couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Is he your friend?" Santana asked "Hi, I'm Santana" Santana said giving him a fake smile while removing her hand on Brittany's waist and reaching her hand out for a hand shake

"I'm her boyfriend." Taylor said with wide eyes

Taylor was about to shake Santana's hand when Brittany took Santana's hand, intertwined their fingers and put it on her stomach

"Boyfriend?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ex- boyfriend" she corrected Taylor. She untangled herself out of Santana's embrace and was about to tell Taylor to leave when she saw Taylor drooling. She turned around to see what Taylor is looking at and saw Santana standing there wearing a jeans and a bra. She quickly pulled Santana to a hug, completely shielding Santana's body from Taylor's wandering gaze. And now she has her back on Taylor while Santana is facing Taylor

"But you didn't even let me explain! Let me explain please? It's not what you think." Taylor pleaded

"Oh, so seeing a naked man and a woman sucking faces could not be considered cheating? Silly me" she glance over her shoulder to give Taylor a hard glare

"Could you just let me explain? Please, uh could you excuse us Santana? As you can see we have some sensitive issues to discuss"

"We're done Taylor just go away." She said while burying her face on the crook at Santana's neck

She doesn't really want to deal with Taylor, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Santana pressed against her.

* * *

That does it for Santana, she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Such an asshole. What did Brittany ever saw in him? Sure he's good looking but that's all. She started to untangle herself from Brittany to give Taylor a piece of her mind, but Brittany hugged her tighter.

"Britt, just let me go for a sec I'll just go Lima heights on his ass" she said while glaring at Taylor

"No. I don't want you to give him a free show." Brittany mumbled

She placed her arm around Brittany's waist and pressed their bodies closer together

"Lets just be clear here Prince Charming. Are you asking me to leave?" she asked with a challenging eyebrow lift

"Uh I guess? Brittany and I need to talk" he shifted on his spot, clearly uncomfortable on Santana's gaze

"Okay listen here Skylar you and Brittany are done, she doesn't want you back, she doesn't want to talk to you and she's my girlfriend in case you didn't notice and I would never cheat on her unlike you" She snapped

"Taylor. I mean uh my name its Taylor not Skylar. And I just wanted to talk to Brittany" Taylor mumbled

"What part of 'she doesn't want to talk to you' don't you understand Hamburglar?" She asked Taylor who is now red in the face from anger

"It's Taylor and I came here to talk to Brittany not to talk to you, dumb bitch" Taylor sneered

She was about to respond when she felt Brittany untangled herself from their embrace and faced Taylor

"Okay listen here Taylor we're done, I don't want you back and you don't just come here un-announced and call my girlfriend a 'dumb bitch'. Leave. " Brittany snapped

She smiled when she heard Brittany refer to her as her girlfriend. She knows they're just acting but a girl can dream right?

She stepped forward and pressed her front to Brittany's back again while her arm encircled Brittany's waist. She couldn't help but get aroused while feeling Brittany pressed against her like this. She can't help but wish for Taylor not to leave so she could hold Brittany like this longer.

"You heard her. So if you'll excuse us Carter, Brittany and I have something more important to do since you interrupted us earlier." She smirked at Taylor

She reached her hand over and slammed the door on Taylor's face. She looked up at Brittany's face and saw her blushing. She chuckled and decided to tease Brittany a little bit more

"So babe, do you want us to continue what he interrupted before?" she said while nuzzling her face to Brittany's shoulder

* * *

Brittany quickly pulled out of Santana's embrace and walked towards the living room

"Where is your shirt?" she asked while looking around

"You didn't answer my question Brittany" Santana smirked at her

"What question?" she asked

"I asked you if you wanted to continue what he interrupted earlier" Santana eyed her in a suggestive manner

She just stared at Santana and pressed her legs together in a feeble attempt to crush the unsettling throb between them. She just watched while Santana walked towards her with a smirk. She gasped when Santana stepped closer leaving their lips centimeters apart.

"Huh?" she asked without taking her eyes of Santana's lips

"Are you going to answer my question babe?" Santana husked "And just so you know I'm talking about food. We were about to order before he interrupted right?" Santana asked her with an innocent smile

"Uh, yeah sure" she mumbled

She stepped back and started looking for Santana's shirt so Santana wouldn't see her blushing. When she found it she threw it at Santana's face

"What was that for?" Santana asked with a frown

"Tease." She whispered

"What? You're blushing" Santana chuckled

"No its just hot in here. And do you really need to take your shirt of while pretending to be my girlfriend?" she asked

"Well, I mean it wouldn't be believable if I'm wearing a shirt" Santana shrugged "And I just want him to know what he's been missing" Santana smirked at her

"That makes no sense! Why wouldn't he believe you if you're wearing a shirt?" she asked

"Just thank me and get over it" Santana smiled

"Thank you. Now could you please wear your shirt?" she said while trying hard not to stare at Santana's breast

"Why are you blushing Brittany? Is it your first time to see a woman without a shirt on?" Santana asked with a chuckle

"What? Of course not" she squeaked "I need a shower. Can you order some food?" she just really wants to take a cold shower to ease her frustration

"Sure I'll just take a quick shower in my place. Does Chinese sound good?" Santana asked

"Sure" she mumbled

She watched as Santana walks towards her door holding her shirt

"Wait! Wear your shirt." She walks towards Santana and pried the shirt out of Santana's hand

"Raise your hands." She demanded

She waited for Santana to raise her hands then she slides the shirt over Santana's head

"What?" she asked when she saw Santana staring at her with an amused smile

"You do remember that my place is just beside yours right?"

"So?" she asked

"So I could go over my place without a shirt on." Santana smiled

"You can't just go out in the hallway without a shirt on" she stated

"Why?" Santana asked with a smile

"I just don't want anyone to see you without a shirt on" she mumbled

"Oh. It's not okay if anyone saw me without a shirt on but its okay if you'll be the one seeing me without a shirt on?" Santana asked her with a smile

"What? I didn't say that. I said that I don't want you going out in the hallway without a shirt on. You could just take it off if you want. Here let me" she rambled

She started pulling Santana's shirt when she heard Santana laugh

"What?" she asked

"You're cute when you're rambling" Santana smiled

"I'm not rambling." She mumbled

"Sure you're not." Santana said with a chuckle "So I'll just take a quick shower in my place, and I'll go out in the hallway with my shirt on Mom." Santana grinned before going out in the hallway

* * *

Santana was just about to step inside her apartment when she heard Brittany calling her

"Hey Santana" Brittany called out

"Yeah? Can't get enough of me Pierce?" she asked with a smirk

"You wish Lopez. I just wanted to thank you. You know for always helping me out." Brittany smiled

"No problem babe." She winked before she entered her apartment.

Santana just stepped out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and run towards her room

"Hello?" she asked when she answered her phone

"Ever heard of caller ID San?" Emily asked

"Oh hey Em. How are you?" she smiled

"I'll be arriving there tomorrow at 10am you need to pick me up at the airport."

"I thought you'll be arriving next week?" she asked, confused

"Change of plans I cant stand another day here." she heard Emily groaned on the other line

"Oh, okay. Do you want to stay here at my place or at a hotel?"

"Your place is fine. i just need you to pick me up tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Why do you really need me there San? Do you want to tell me your super secret plan now?" Emily asked with a chuckle

"No. You'll know tomorrow" she laughed and ended the call


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

It was almost noon when Santana and Emily Arrived at the apartment from the airport

"Will you tell me your super top secret plan now?" Emily asked for the nth time

"When did you get so annoying Em?" She whined

"I didn't fly all the way here to hear you whine San" Emily said with a raised eyebrow

"Fine. I told you I needed your help with something right?"

"Just go on with the point San" Emily chuckled

"Okay so I met this woman and she lives next door. Her name is Brittany." She smiled, just thinking about the blonde makes her happy and tingly inside

"Okay. What does this Brittany have to do on your super top secret plan?" Emily asked with a frown

"Well I like Brittany." She said while avoiding her cousin's eyes

"Oooh, Santana Lopez likes someone. Do you like her more than your computer?" Emily teased

"What the hell Emily? I thought you'll help me not tease me" she grumbled

"Okay sorry. I was just messing with you. So what do you want me to do anyway?" Emily chuckled "Do you want me as your pretend girlfriend? I don't that will work though, because we kinda look alike. Were cousins after all" Emily finished off with a laugh

"No. I need you to date her."

"What?!" Emily yelled "I thought you like her? Why do you need me to date her? Are you nuts? Is this your super top secret plan? Where did you even get the idea? I thought you're smart? Why don't you just ask her out? This doesn't even make sense." Emily said with a frown

"Will just hear me out first? And don't interrupt me. Nod so I know you understand"

Emily nods

"Okay first, yes I do like her you idiot I just told you didn't I? Second I already asked her out twice but she doesn't want to give me a chance that's why I need you to date her so she'll give me a chance. And third I need you to dress like we used to dress when we were in high school or college whatever and I need you to wear your glasses." She said while avoiding Emily's eyes

"Why did she turn you down? And why do I need to dress like we used to? I don't even have my old clothes anymore." Emily said with a frown

"Well she has this plan called geek hunting. I still have my old clothes. You'll use them we're about the same size anyway" she said acting nonchalant

"Geek hunting?" Emily asked

"Yeah because her boyfriend cheated on her and now she thinks all hot people like us are cheaters and all geeks are sweet. That's the reason she doesn't want to give me a chance. And you my favorite cousin in the whole wide world would help me enlighten her" she smiled her award winning smile at Emily

"Why don't you just tell her about your computer expertise and your chains of computer stores?" Emily asked "And would you please swipe that smile off your face, you look creepy."

"I don't want to win her that way Em. I want her to like me because I'm me, not because I'm awesome at computers. So would you help me Em?" she gave Emily her best puppy dog look

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No. I'll get the clothes." she smirked, but before she could go find her old clothes her phone rang

"Hey Bry everything okay in there?" she asked

"Uh, hey boss we kinda need you here and you told me I could call if we encountered problems right?" Bry asked timidly

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a bit." She heard Bry muttered a muffled goodbye before the line went dead

"Hey Em, something came up on one of the stores, would you be okay here or do want to come with?" she asked

"I'll just stay here and take a nap, and be sure to have food when you come back" Emily mumbled while removing her contacts and replacing them with her glasses

"Okay I'll see you later Em."

* * *

Brittany was standing in front of Santana's door for about 5 minutes now. She wanted to ask Santana to come over her place and watch a movie with her. She even ordered pizza but she can't seem to find the courage to knock on Santana's door. She just wanted to hang out with Santana, sure they just hang out last night but she wanted to see her again. Besides friends watch movies together all the time right? With the thought she started knocking

When the door opened, she was about to deliver her speech which she practiced for about 30 minutes about why friends watch movies all the time when she saw that it was not Santana who opened the door.

"Uh, hi?" the woman said

She could feel anger building inside of her. So that's why Santana's not bothering me today she have this girl to keep her pre occupied. Is this Jenny? Can she be jealous with this Jenny girl? She doesn't have the right to be jealous right? She quickly composed herself and forced out a smile

"Oh, hey are you Jenny? Is Santana around?" she asked with her forced smile still in place. She can't believe Santana. I thought she doesn't know any Jennies. Whatever they're just friends Santana could do anything she wants.

"Who's Jenny? And I'm Emily, Santana's cousin." Emily gave her a sweet smile

"Are you sure your name is not Jenny?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my name's Emily not Jenny, and I'm pretty sure that Santana doesn't have a cousin named Jenny" Emily said with a chuckle

"Oh, you're Santana's cousin. You do look alike." She said with a chuckle "Oh, and I'm Brittany by the way Santana's next door neighbor" she said with a smile. She saw Emily's eyes widening behind her thick glasses and was about to ask her why when Emily spoke up

"Oh, so you're Brittany" Emily smiled

She was about to respond when she heard Emily's stomach grumbling

"She didn't feed you huh?" she asked with a smirk

"Yeah something came up on the store –uh I mean something came up that's why she left." Emily mumbled

"I see. Well I ordered pizza do you want some? I couldn't finish that all anyway" she smiled. She'll just ask Santana to watch a movie with her next time.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose"

"Yeah, come on." She said with a smile

Since they sat down on her couch she couldn't help but stare at Emily. Emily looks just like Santana. Well not exactly but they look more like sisters than cousins. She snapped out of her own musings when Emily asked her a question

"Do you have plans tonight?" Emily asked

"Uh no." she really wanted to watch that movie with Santana but she's not sure if Santana would want to

"Do you maybe want to go out with me tonight? I don't know we could get dinner and explore the city a bit since I'm new here" Emily asked timidly

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I don't really think that dating a neighbor's cousin is a good idea" she shrugged

"But Santana said you might be interested." Emily frowned "Well this is awkward, I'll just go. Thanks for the pizza" Emily smiled

"Hey –uh Emily what time?" she asked. Since this is obviously Santana's idea she couldn't help but agree. And having dinner with a Santana look-a-like seems like a good plan. What could possibly go wrong right?

"Does 8 sound good?" Emily asked with a smile

"Sure I'll see you later Emily"

* * *

Santana was just about to leave computer zone when her phone buzzed

_From: Emily_

_Don't bother buying food I just got home from Brittany's we had pizza. And guess who has a date tonight? ;) _

After rereading Emily's text a couple more times she started her walk to her building. This is her last chance to open Brittany's eyes so she would give her a chance. But what if Brittany fell for Emily? She wouldn't fall for Emily. Would she? No, of course she wouldn't. Emily wouldn't let that happen. She just needs to tell Emily how to act and everything would be fine.

Emily was already looking for clothes to wear when she arrived on her apartment

"Oh hey San. What should I wear?" Emily asked

She walked over her closet and hand Emily some clothes

"Wear those" she said with a smirk

After a few minutes Emily emerged from the bathroom grumbling

"I look like an idiot" Emily said with a frown "Do I really have to wear this?"

"You look terrible. Horrible even, but that's perfect" she grinned

Emily is wearing the worst things on her old closet. She just looks downright odd. She bets Brittany wouldn't even want to be seen with someone dressed like this

"Oh and I need you to act like a jerk and rude and everything" Santana said with a shrug

"Why?" Emily asked

"So she'll know that not all geeks are sweet and everything nice. So she would stop stereotyping people" she smirked "What time is your date anyway?" she asked

"8"

"Good its already 7:55 you should go. And remember all the things I told you okay?" she smiled at Emily

But Emily just ignored her, sat down on her couch and started watching TV

"Uh –what are you doing? You're going to be late" she said with frown

"I got to make a first impression. I'm going to be 30 minutes late" Emily smirked

Santana imagined Brittany on her apartment watching her clock, and winced. This is a good plan. Brilliant even, she reassured herself

* * *

Brittany looked at the clock for the nth time that minute. Emily said 8 right? It's already 8:20 and still no Emily. She believed that first impressions lasts and right now Emily is not making a good impression. Another 10 minutes past when she heard the knock on her door. With one last deep breath she opened her door. To say that Emily looked odd is an understatement, but she couldn't be rude so she smiled at Emily and waited for the apology of Emily for being late, but it seems that Emily have no intention of apologizing.

"Do you have a car? We'll use it. I'll drive, I don't want to waste my money on cabs." Emily shrugged

Instead of giving Emily a response she just hand Emily her car keys. She could already feel that this will be a really bad date. And she was not wrong, when they arrived at the restaurant Emily parked her car illegally and let the door of the restaurant slam in her face. When she entered the restaurant she saw Emily ogling the waitress. What happened to the Emily she met earlier? The Emily she met earlier seemed sweet.

During the meal Emily keeps talking about the girls she dated in the past. She couldn't listen to Emily's rambling for another second so she decided to change the subject.

"So how long will you stay here?" she asked

"A couple of weeks. I'm planning on moving to a hotel so I would have my privacy. I love my privacy" Emily smiled while eyeing her suggestively

"Right" she frowned

"You know that I'm more fun to be around than Santana right? Santana's all work and no play" Emily grinned and lifted her arm so she could rest it on the back of her chair, but she miscalculated

Emily's elbows slammed on the ribs of an oncoming waitress sending the contents of her tray flying all over the place and the waitress on the floor. The loud crash and clatter ended in a shocked silence throughout the restaurant. She froze when she saw that all the diners are already looking in their direction, while Emily jumped out of her seat and started helping the waitress and started apologizing over and over again

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Here let me help you" Emily helped the waitress up and deposited her on the chair she just vacated. She pulled out a handkerchief on her pocket and started picking up the shards and depositing them on the tray

"I'm sorry about this Brittany. If you want to leave I'll understand" Emily said with her cheeks flushed

She smiled at Emily. She knew Emily is sweet, she just doesn't understand why Emily acted like this.

"No it's okay. Let's just finish our dinner first" she smiled at Emily

As the evening wore on Emily still tossed out a few obnoxious remarks but they seemed half hearted.

Later, they were standing in front of Brittany's door when Emily leaned forward

"Okay, hold it" she said while stepping away from Emily "Don't you think its time for you to drop the act?" she asked

"What act?" Emily said with her eyes widening behind her glasses

She just stared at Emily with a raised eyebrow

"Okay you figured me out. I knew this was not good. I even told San- uh – I mean this was not good I'm sorry" Emily mumbled

"Right. Santana. I'm guessing she gave you some pointers on how to treat me right?"She asked

"Uh no?" Emily said while avoiding her eyes

"Oh. I get it you don't want to throw Santana under the bus, okay. But would you please drop the act now? We had fun hanging out earlier right? Just be you and don't listen to any of the words Santana said to you." She said with a shrug

"Okay. I'm sorry for treating you like that on our date. I really am sorry" Emily said timidly

"Let's just put that behind us and start over. Sound good?" she asked with a smile

"Yes. Thank you" Emily returned her smile

"So this has been an interesting night but I should probably go to bed" she said with a yawn

"Oh yeah sure. Goodnight Brittany and thank you" Emily gave her a warm smile

She was about to enter her apartment when she heard Emily speaking again

"Hey I know our date wasn't you're dream date or anything. So could I take you out again to make it up to you? I promise I'll just be myself, no acts or anything" Emily mumbled

Would she want to go out with Emily again? She doesn't like Emily. Sure she's pretty and sweet and she's a geek, but she's not Santana. Do I like Santana? Why would Santana do this? Maybe Santana got tired of asking her out. Maybe she should give Emily another chance.

"Sure I'd love to" she forced out a smile


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ Wow almost 20 reviews for the last chapter, thank you! And i do have a question for you guys, so if there will be sexy times in this story would you like me to write the actual scene or do you just want me to skip it? And I'm really trying on making my chapters longer but i think this is as long as I can go, sorry. Anyway Enjoy :) /**

* * *

Chapter 10

Santana has been pacing her living room floor since Emily left her apartment, and it's been hours since Emily left. What if Brittany got so mad at Emily that she accidentally killed her that's why they're still not here. No, Brittany wouldn't do that. She couldn't help but wonder if her plan worked. Surely Brittany wouldn't like Emily right? And Emily is a great actress so nothing could go wrong. Everything will go according to plan. She snapped out on her own thoughts when she heard her front door open. She quickly made her way to Emily who immediately stopped whistling when she saw her approaching

"Oh, hey I didn't know that you'll still be awake" Emily smiled

"Yeah I'm waiting for you. What took you so long? Did she get mad at you? Did she tell you that she doesn't want to see you ever again?" she said in one breath

"No, and I kinda asked her out again for a second date so I could make it up to her" Emily said while avoiding her eyes

"You what?" she asked while trying to stay calm, all she wanted to do is slap Emily hard. That wouldn't cause any permanent damage right?

"Look I'm sorry okay? And I swear I acted as the biggest jerk on the planet. I slammed the restaurant door on her face, I flirted with the waitresses, and I even parked her car illegally!" Emily rambled "But she's a really nice girl you know? And I promised her that I wouldn't act like that again on our second date." Emily mumbled

"You acted like that and she let it slide?" she asked

"Of course not! But she kinda saw through my act and when I leaned forward to kiss her she told me to just drop the act" Emily told her while trying to distance herself from her fuming cousin

"You kissed her! What the hell Emily that's not even in the plan! Do you like her?" she asked while trying to control her temper

"No I didn't kiss her! I just tried to and I'm sorry okay? I didn't know what I was thinking. I know that you like her and you know that I wouldn't anything like that to hurt you San" Emily approached her calmly and hugged her.

"I'm sorry okay? I just asked her out for a second date so I could make it up to her. I acted really shitty you know. And I promised I'll talk about you the whole date and I'll tell her to just give you a chance" Emily gave her one last squeeze before she started to pull out of the hug. She could already feel her anger slip but it was replaced by shame. She knew Emily wouldn't do that to her. Emily thinks of her as a sister, of course she wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt her

"I know. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just. I don't know I really like her. I'm sorry that I doubted you" she smiled apologetically

"I know, but if you liker her that much why don't you just convince her that you're the right woman for her?" Emily asked

"She has the 'geek hunting' plan remember?"

"Then just tell her that you're a computer whiz, she'll find that out sooner or later anyways and its better if you'll be the one telling her that particular information" Emily stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world

"Then what?" she asked "She'll start dating me because I fit the description of a geek and if I fitted that description I'll be a safe date?" she said with a frown

"It's your choice San" Emily said quietly and gave her another hug

* * *

Its been three days since Brittany and Emily had that date and since then she couldn't help but think of Santana. She couldn't help but wonder why Santana would ask Emily to act like a jerk. Is she jealous that she went out on a date with Emily? Did she get tired of asking me out? Its been days since she last saw Santana and she missed her. She missed the way she laughs, the way her eyes lit up when she's teasing, she missed everything about Santana. Just thinking about Santana makes her smile, she does like Santana but she's just too much of a coward to admit it. Tonight is her second date with Emily and she decided to tell Emily how she really feels. And maybe tonight will be the night that she'll ask Santana out.

It's almost 8 when she and Emily arrived at the local Restaurant/bar

"It's a good thing that you didn't let the door slam to my face this time" she said with a chuckle while settling in her chair

"I'm really sorry about treating you like that" Emily said with a sincere smile

"I know I was just messing with you" she said with a nervous laugh, how can she tell Emily that she likes Santana without offending her or something "Hey I wanted to tell you something"

"Okay, but I have to tell you something first okay?" when she nods Emily continues "Well, I just wanted to say that this is only a friendly date okay? I just wanted to make it up to you and Santana really likes you so I'm kinda not allowed to like you but we can be friends right?" Emily said nervously

She let out a nervous laugh before she answered Emily

"Sure, we can be friends I was about to say that anyway" she gave Emily a sincere smile

"Can I ask you a question?" Emily asked

"You already did, but sure you can" she answered with a chuckle, Emily gave her a warm smile before answering

"Well why don't you want to date Santana? I mean, I just wanted to know she told me that you shot her down twice" Emily smirked

"Well I was about to agree when she asked me the second time but I saw this note taped on her door from some Jenny girl and I just flipped." She chuckled while trying to hide her blush "And every night there's a different girl hanging around outside her apartment. But uh –I was planning on asking her out tonight do you think she'll want to go out on a date with me?" she asked while trying to avoid Emily's eyes

"Yes!" Emily half-yelled, she quickly looked around if anyone is paying any attention to them when she didn't see anyone paying attention she let out a sigh of relief and gave Emily a smile "Of course she'll agree, but could you promise me that you'll give me the details on your date? Because I'm sure Santana wouldn't even tell me anything even if I" Emily was cut off by a loud crashing sound, when they looked around they saw a familiar face in the bar

"Is that Santana?" she half whispered, she could already feel her anger running through her veins, when Emily nods her suspicions are confirmed

Yep that was Santana sucking faces with some chick on the bar. Well there goes her plan on asking Santana out. She's too late, maybe that's why Santana stopped asking her out because she already found someone else.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked

"Uh –yeah." She forced out a smile "But uh –can we go? I'm not hungry anymore" she hated that her voice cracked in the end

"Yeah, of course" Emily said with a supportive smile

After leaving the restaurant they started walking back to their building. Emily asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else but she declined and told Emily that she wasn't feeling well. It's the truth anyway, after seeing Santana kissing that chick all she wanted to do was to punch that woman, but since she and Santana are just friends she couldn't do anything. Its all her fault anyway. She was too busy on her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she and Emily are already standing in front of her apartment. She said a quiet thank you and good night and started opening her door, but even before she could look through her purse for keys Emily spoke up

"Hey about those women who's always waiting for Santana. I just wanted to tell you that Santana doesn't know any of those women." Emily stated

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Just trust me, she doesn't know any of those women. It all started when she did that interview on the local magazine. After that magazine these women just started appearing on her doorstep that's why she decided to move here on your building, she doesn't even know how these women get a hold on her new address. And Santana she's not a player, she doesn't even socialize that often" Emily rambled

"And the woman on the restaurant?"She asked

"Well I don't know about that woman, but I'm sure there's an explanation, I'll talk to her don't worry" Emily said with a sincere smile

"You don't have to do that. It's my fault anyway, and I didn't even ask her out yet so she could do anything she wants." She forced out a smile "Well I guess I'll call it a night. Don't worry it's not that big of deal." She tried to give Emily her most genuine smile but she's sure it just looked like a grimace

It's not a big deal. Maybe if she keeps repeating that to herself she'll start to believe it

* * *

When Santana entered her apartment she was greeted by Emily with a hard slap on her face

"What was that for?" she asked while rubbing her left cheek

"I thought that you like her?" Emily asked angrily

"Brittany? I do like her" she snapped

"If you like someone you shouldn't go around and kiss someone else. She was about to asked you out tonight but we saw you kissing some other chick on the bar of that restaurant" Emily snapped back

"Will you just calm down and let me explain?" she asked exasperated

"You better make that explanation good or I'll strangle you" Emily warned

"Okay, I really like Brittany okay? And the only reason that I'm in that restaurant it's because I followed you two." She saw Emily's mouth twitch to a half smile but she decided to ignore it "I don't know what came into me, I just followed you and while I was sitting on that bar this girl came on to me, she told me that she was lonely and I should go home with her when I told her no she lunged at me and started kissing me I was too shocked to register what was happening and when I started pushing her away she just hold me tighter. She's like super strong! And when I managed to push her away you're both gone. But I swear I don't even know that girl. And you know me Em I just don't go around kissing someone" she rambled, when Emily didn't respond she started to get worried

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked nervously

"Of course, and I guess I'm sorry for slapping you when you get in. I just wanted to knock some sense back into you. Does it hurt?" Emily smiled at her apologetically

"No. its okay. Is she really gonna ask me out?" she asked with a smile

"Yes you idiot. Now go and explain to her. She's kinda bummed when she saw you kissing that chick, and she keeps on telling me that it's her fault. So you better go and explain to her" Emily smiled at her encouragingly

After she changed into more comfortable clothes she went out and started knocking on Brittany's door. When Brittany opened her door she couldn't help but get nervous. What if Brittany didn't believe her? What would she do then?

"Hey Brittany uh –can I come in?" she asked timidly, Brittany just frowned at her but she opened the door wider so she could enter

She sat down on the couch and waited for Brittany to join her

"So what do you need? You better make it fast because heading to bed soon" Brittany said with a frown

"Well I just wanted to explain about what happened on the restaurant" she mumbled

"Oh. You don't need to explain you know? Its none of my business anyway. Don't worry about it" Brittany gave her a forced smile

"Uh –no I want to explain. I just wanted you to know that I don't know that girl okay? She just came out of nowhere and attacked me!" she started rambling, she just wanted Brittany to believe her

"Just like you don't know that Jenny girl right? And she came out of nowhere and attacked you with her lips you mean? Well that's like the best attack ever right?" Brittany said sarcastically

"Just believe me okay? I was just sitting in the bar and then she came on to me and told me she was lonely and she started kissing me, and I was too shocked, I don't even know her, I like you, you know? Then she told me I should go home with her but I started pushing her away but she's so strong and she keeps on kissing me. And I'm sorry for kissing somebody that's not you. I swear I don't know her. The only reason I was there in the first place it's because I followed you and Emily. And I'm sorry" she rambled, she was so nervous that she just say whatever pops to her mind "Emily even slapped me when I got home and she told me to explain to you. And Emily slaps like a bitch you know" she started fidgeting with her own fingers when Brittany tugged at her hands

"Hey" Brittany said softly "I told you, you don't have to explain, but I'm glad that you did" Brittany gave her a soft smile

She let out the breath she doesn't even realized she's holding and said a quiet 'thank you'

"So you followed me and Emily?" Brittany asked with a smirk

"Uh did I say that? I think you just misheard me" she mumbled, she could already feel her cheeks heating up

Brittany just grinned at her so she decided to just tell her the truth

"Fine I followed you, but I just wanted to make sure that there'll be no funny business. I'm not stalking you or anything" she started rambling and stops when she heard Brittany laugh

"Sure you're not" Brittany said with a chuckle "Did Emily really slapped you?" Brittany asked concerned

Seeing concern in Brittany's eyes she couldn't help but to act really hurt

"Yeah. It still hurts here." She said while pointing to her left cheek with a pout

"Well I don't see a mark or anything" Brittany said with a frown

"Of course you wouldn't see a mark, Emily is like a pro in slapping people, she'll slap you really hard but she wouldn't leave a mark. That's just how she works" she said innocently

* * *

She knows Santana isn't really hurt but Santana acting hurt is really cute so she decided to just go with it

"C'mon I'll take care of it" she stands up and started tugging Santana's hand

"I don't think I can stand Brittany, I feel really dizzy. Can you carry me?" Santana pouted

She just rolled her eyes and tugged at Santana's hand harder, when Santana stood up she put her arms around Santana's waist and started walking towards her kitchen, she rummaged through her fridge until she saw a frozen bag of peas, she then plopped down on one of the kitchen stools and pulled Santana to her lap, then she pressed the frozen peas to Santana's cheek

"That's really cold you know?" Santana yelped

"You do know that I know that you're not really hurt don't you?" she said with a grin

"Sorry" Santana said with a sheepish grin

"Don't worry about it" she smiled, Santana started getting up but she hold on to Santana's waist tighter so she couldn't stand up "Hey don't stand I think you're still dizzy" she smirked

Santana twists her body a bit so she could face Brittany. Santana smiled at her and nuzzled to her neck. She started playing with Santana's hair when Santana mumbled incoherently

"What?" she asked

Santana lifted her head from her neck and gave her a sweet smile

"I said do you want to go out with me?" Santana said with a smile

"No." she answered while shaking her head with a smile

"No?" Santana pouted

"No." she smiled "And that pout won't take you anywhere."

"Why?" Santana said with a frown

"Because I want to ask you out on a date." she said with a grin

"I just asked you out and you told me no and now you're asking me out?" Santana said with a cute smile

"Yeah. So do you wanna go out with me Lopez? Please?" she pouts

"I'd love to" Santana answered with a laugh "But what's the difference in me asking you out and you asking me out?" Santana asked

"Well if I agreed when you asked me out you'll be planning the date right?" she asked, when Santana nods she continues "Well since I asked you out and you agreed I'll be the one planning this one." She finished with a smile

"Oh."Santana chuckled "Well as much as I love the company I think I should go so you could head to bed" Santana said with a smile

"Okay C'mon I'll walk you out." Santana stood up and pulled her up

Before Santana could exit her apartment she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek

"Goodnight Santana, and thank you" she gave Santana a genuine smile

"Goodnight Brittany" with that she closed the door and squealed

* * *

**hey guys in case you didn't notice my question above here it is : If there would be sexy times in this story would you like me to write the actual scene or do you want me to just skip it?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a week since Brittany asked Santana out, but since Santana got really busy with her job, they still hadn't gone out. She doesn't even know what Santana does for a living. She made a mental note to ask Santana when they see each other. She doesn't mind that they hadn't gone out yet because it just gave her more time to think on how to make their first date special, and since she thought of a really good idea when she woke up she decided to send Santana a text message

_To: Santana_

_Hey, are you free tonight?_

_From: Santana_

_Yes. Finally._

_To: Santana_

_Can we go out tonight then?_

_From Santana:_

_Sure, what should I wear?_

_To: Santana_

_Awesome, go for casual. I'll see you tonight ;)_

"What's with the wide smile?" Quinn asked suspiciously, she quickly swiped the smile off her face, she doesn't even know that she's smiling

"Huh? Nothing" she answered while acting nonchalant, since it's still a little early the toy store was still closed, seeing this as an opportunity she started walking towards the stuffed animals section. She rummaged on the shelves for about half an hour before she found the perfect stuffed animal. She quickly picked it up and made her way towards Quinn

"Hey Quinn, I'll get this one okay?" she asked holding the stuffed animal up

"Sure, this is also your store anyway" Quinn shrugged "What are you going with that anyway?" Quinn asked

She took her time before she answered. If she tell Quinn the truth, Quinn would want to meet Santana, and if there's a Quinn there's a Rachel, and if they found out that she'll be going out on a date with Santana they would mercilessly tease her since she told them that she doesn't want Santana. But if she wanted to pull this date off, she will need Quinn's help. She would gladly endure their teasing if it means pulling this date off.

"It's for Santana, we're going out on a date tonight" she shrugged acting like it's not a big deal

"I knew it! You like her" Quinn smirked "I have to tell Rachel about this. I knew that I was right from the start. Santana and Brittany kissing on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Quinn finished with a laugh

"What are you, 5?" she asked annoyed

"Okay, sorry. So where are you planning on taking her? On your bed? Or your couch?" Quinn smiled mischievously

"Quinn!" she yelled with her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment "Could you not? It's our first date and I want it to be perfect so I need your help" she mumbled

"Of course I'll help" Quinn chuckled "In one condition" Quinn smiled at her evilly

"What?" she croaked out

"You'll arrange a brunch or lunch or dinner or whatever so Rachel and I can meet her" Quinn smiled

"No." she hissed "You just want to meet her so you could embarrass me in front of her" she said accusingly

"I will never do such thing" Quinn said while putting a hand over her heart, feigning hurt "But since you don't want us to meet her, I suggest you look for somebody else that will help you with your plan" Quinn smirked

"Fine" she sighed

"Fine as in you'll let us meet her tomorrow?" Quinn asked excitedly

"Fine as in I'll let you and Rachel meet her so you would help me in my plan. And you won'tmeet her tomorrow" she grumbled

"When?" Quinn asked

"I don't know. Maybe after the second date." She said, unsure

"Oh. So there will be a second date?" Quinn smirked

"Quinn" she warned

"Fine, tell me your plan then" Quinn smiled

She just wished for Santana to love this date so all of this would be worth it

* * *

"Stilettos or flats?" Santana asked while holding two pairs of shoes up

"Stilettos, it works better with your outfit. Casual but classy" Emily smiled

Since Brittany told her to dress casually, she opted for tight jeans a gray V-neck shirt, and well since Emily told her that the stilettos will go well with her outfit she'll go with it. She just finished getting ready when Emily handed her a note

"What's this?" she asked confused

"Well, open it to find out. That's from Brittany she told me to give that to you after you finished getting ready" Emily smiled

"Shit, is she going to cancel? Why didn't you give this to me earlier? What changed her mind?" she started rambling

"Santana!" Emily half yelled "Just read it" Emily said while chuckling, she sucked in a deep breath before she started reading the note

_Dear Santana,_

_You look amazing! (I know I haven't seen you yet but I know that you'll look amazing) I'm sorry that I can't pick you up, but I planned this little adventure for you. So are you ready for your adventure? Okay here it goes I need you to go 2 blocks down from our building and turn right. Okay, after you passed that creepy weird building take another right. You'll see a bike shop there but DO NOT go inside the bike shop, go to the shop on its right. I don't want to tell you the name of the shop so it wouldn't ruin the surprise. Something's waiting there for you so you better hurry. Just tell them that you're Santana and they'll know what to do_

_xBrittany_

After reading the note she quickly shove it on her pocket, grabbed her purse and sprinted out of the door not even bothering to put a jacket on. She started walking 2 blocks down from their building. She couldn't help but get excited and at the same time she doesn't know what to expect. She wanted to hurry but her shoes are keeping her from doing it. She couldn't help but think about the flat shoes she ignored earlier, she wished she just wore that one. She could have change her stilettos for her flat shoes upon reading Brittany's note, but she got too excited and she just sprinted off. Upon reaching the bike shop she turned on the shop on its side and she couldn't help but smile when she read the sign. The sign reads Daisies Flower Shop in bright neon lights

She quickly went inside the flower shop and approached the old woman behind the counter

"Good evening ma'am, I'm Santana" she smiled

The old woman just gave her a big smile and handed her a bouquet of purple Heather and another note

"Pretty flowers for a pretty girl" the old woman smiled "The one who went here and ordered that, is she your girlfriend? She's pretty nervous when she told me to give that to you"

"Thank you. No. Not yet anyway" she smiled

"Well, you'll make a lovely couple. Read the note then, she's waiting for you" the old woman gave her another smile before talking to the other customers, she couldn't help but smile even before she read the not. She couldn't believe Brittany would go through all this trouble for her. She opened the note and started reading

_Dear Santana,_

_Did you like the flowers? Are you expecting for a rose? Well at first I was about to give you 25 roses (in case somebody already gave you two dozens of roses, I want to outdo that someone) but the old woman there told me that roses symbolizes love and it's only our first date, so I'm not going to give you a rose. YET. Then she told me that heathers symbolizes admiration and beauty. And since I admire you and you're really beautiful I decided to give you a bouquet of them._

_Are you ready for the next part of your adventure? Well, here it is. Do you remember the toy store? That's where I first saw you remember? I need you to go there, Quinn will be waiting there for you_

_xBrittany_

_P.S. Don't listen to a word she says, get out of there as soon as possible okay? Tell her you're in a hurry_

She chuckled after reading the note and started walking towards the direction of the toy store. This date has barely even started but it's already the best she even had.

When she reached the toy store the sign was already flipped to "Close" but since Brittany's note told her that Quinn would be waiting for her she pushed open the door and was not surprised when she saw Quinn smiling at her behind the counter

"Hello Ms. Lopez it's nice to see you again" Quinn greeted her formally

"It's nice to see you too" she chuckled

"So Brittany told me to give you this and this" Quinn said while handing her a stuffed giraffe and a note "And if you wanted to know, Brittany spend almost half an hour in picking that out. And she always talks about you, or well she gushed about you actually" Quinn said with a huge smile "Well you better read that note, she spend the whole afternoon writing that up" Quinn smirked

So this is what Brittany meant on her note that's why she told her to get out of the toy store as soon as she can. She couldn't help but chuckle to Quinn's attempt of embarrassing Brittany and started reading the note

_Dear Santana,_

_'In a world where everyone seems to be larger and louder than yourself, it is very comforting to have a small quiet companion' –Peter Gray_

_Well I just want to make sure that you'll have one. Did you listen to the things Quinn said? She embarrassed me, didn't she? Just forget everything she said. Here's the next part of your adventure, a block from the toy store you'll see this cute antique shop. Go to the shop on its left. Tell then your name and they'll know what to do_

_xBrittany_

"Hey, I need to go Brittany told me to hurry" she told Quinn with a smile after reading the note

"Of course she did" Quinn smirked "Well you should go then. I'll see you soon" she just smiled at Quinn and started heading towards her next destination

When she reached the antique shop, she saw a bake shop on its left, she quickly went inside and approached the man behind the counter and smiled

"I'm guessing that you're Santana?" the man smiled at her, she just gave him a soft nod and he continues "She is right your pretty. Here you go" he smiled while handing her a cupcake with a note taped on its box, it's a good thing that the stuffed giraffe is not that big or else she would have a hard time carrying the bouquet, the stuffed animal and now the cupcake. She just smiled at the man and started reading the note

_Dear Santana,_

_They say that cupcakes are even sweeter when shared, and I love cupcakes. So maybe we can share?_

_You're almost there I promise. Here's the next part of your adventure. So just go a block from there and you'll see a small playground. Go to the store on the left side of the playground. Then you know what to do right?_

_xBrittany_

_P.S. Muffins are just ugly cupcakes. I know, weird right?_

She let out a loud laugh after she finished reading the note

"She's a keeper, isn't she?" the man asked with a smile

"She is" she gave the man a final smile before she started walking towards her next destination. She's been really enjoying this and knowing that this will lead her to Brittany, she couldn't help but enjoy it even more. When she reached the playground she saw a candy store on its left she quickly went inside, excited for the next treat Brittany's giving her

"Hi, I'm Santana" she smiled at the lady behind the counter

"Oh. Here you go then" the lady smiled and handed her a bag of gummy bears and a note. She placed the bouquet, the stuffed giraffe, the cupcake and the bag of gummy bears on the counter before she started reading the note

_Dear Santana,_

_They say that happiness is finding half a bag of gummy bears in the bottom of your purse. So you better put the bag of gummy bears at the bottom of your purse and I hope that it will make you extremely happy when you find them again._

_This is the last part of your adventure, i just need you to pick up one more thing before you can go and see me. Just go on the convenience store next to the candy store and you know what to do._

_xBrittany_

She quickly gathered all of her stuff from the counter and started skipping towards the convenience store. Yup she literally skipped. She just feels so light and happy and excited she couldn't help it. This is already the best date of her life

"Hi, I'm Santana" she smiled at the teen behind the counter

"Oh. Hey your girlfriend told me to give you this" the teen smiled at her and handed her a insect repellent spray for the body and a note. She quickly put the insect repellent inside her bag and read the note

_Dear Santana,_

_You made it! Congratulations. I bet you weren't expecting an insect repellent, were you? Well I just don't want the insects to bite you. I'm the only one that's allowed to bite you. If I told you that that was a joke will you believe me? Well that was a joke. Okay, I hope you're not too tired. Come meet me at the park? I'm near the pond. I'll be waiting._

_xBrittany_

She quickly went out of the convenience store and run as fast as her stilettos would take her, not even caring that her feet already hurt like hell. She was already near the pond on the park when she saw Brittany sitting in a picnic blanket and smiling widely at her. Brittany was just wearing jeans, a gray hoodie and red vans shoes and she couldn't be more beautiful. Without a second thought she quickly run towards Brittany, she dropped all of her thing on the blanket beside Brittany and gave Brittany a tight hug, sending Brittany to her back while she's lying on top of Brittany. She feels Brittany's arms on her waist hugging her back.

* * *

"Hello to you too" Brittany said with a chuckle

"Hi, thank you that was so fun and awesome" Santana said while sitting up pulling Brittany with her

"You're welcome" she smiled at Santana a while tucking Santana's hair on her ear "Are you sure you like it though? You're not just acting nice?" she asked nervously

"I didn't like it. I love it. I didn't even expect something like that, I thought we're just going to grab some dinner or something" Santana said with a huge smile

"Speaking of dinner, I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I just ordered some pizza, but I also made some sandwiches, there are fruits, I brought soda, apple juice, orange juice, water I wanted to bring wine but I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get you drunk" she rambled while rummaging the contents of her backpack

"Brittany, will someone be joining us?" Santana asked amused

"Huh? No, why?" she asked with a frown

"Well that's a lot of food, but thank you" Santana gave her a big smile

She was still unpacking the remaining contents of her backpack when she saw Santana rubbing her own feet

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, does it hurt? Oh! Where's the bug spray?" she asked

Santana gave her a smile before handing her the bug spray

"Come here" she mumbled, she put some of the bug spray on her hands and rubbed them together "Can I?" she asked while giving Santana her best puppy dog look

Santana just laughed at her and offered her arms, she started rubbing some bug spray on Santana's exposed skin. She was too busy thinking about how soft Santana's skin is when she heard her laugh

"What?" she asked with a smile

"I just remembered your note, about the bugs not allowed to bite me because you're the only one who's allowed to bite me" Santana said with a chuckle "Are you even sure your allowed to bite me?" Santana smirked at her

"Uh –that was a joke I promise! Oh what's that? food? Okay lets eat" she rambled

She had the last bite of her pizza when Santana removed the cupcake from its box and took a bite, she was too busy watching the icing on Santana's upper lip that she didn't notice Santana offering her the cupcake. She snapped out of the trance when she heard Santana clearing her throat

"Oh. No, that's for you" she mumbled while still staring at Santana's lip

"But someone told me that the cupcake is sweeter when shared" Santana said with a smile

"Do you want us to try it so you'll believe it?" she smirked, when Santana nods, she took a small bite from the cupcake while staring at Santana's eyes "You have a little something on your lip" Santana was about to wipe it off with her hands, but she took a hold of Santana's hands and started leaning forward, without breaking eye contact she just keep on leaning towards Santana until Santana is laying flat on her back on the picnic blanket. When their lips were just a breath apart she stopped leaning forward. She uses her own finger to wipe the icing of Santana's lips and suck on it. She watched as Santana's eyes widen and she sits up smirking

"It is definitely sweeter when shared" she said while giving an innocent smile

Its already been an hour since the cupcake incident, and they have been lying side by side with the stuffed giraffe in between them, playing 20 questions since then.

"Harry Potter or Star Wars?" she asked

"Harry Potter" Santana answered with a huge grin

"Favorite color?" Santana asked

She was about to answer when she saw Santana shivered

"Are you cold?" she asked

"I believe it's not yet your turn to ask" Santana smiled to her playfully

She just smiled at Santana while shrugging her hoodie off, then she hand it over to Santana

"How about you?" Santana asked with a frown

"You'll keep me warm" she smirked and gave Santana a wink "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to catch a cold or something since I stole your hoodie" Santana said while giving her a cute smile

When they finished packing the things up Santana slip on her stilettos and groaned

"Take them off" she said while crouching on front of Santana and doing the job herself, she then removed her vans shoes and gave it to Santana

"You can wear it" she said with smile

"How about you?" Santana asked confused

"I'm wearing socks aren't I? its okay don't worry come on" she said with a chuckle

With Santana's shoes on her hands and the backpack on her back they started walking towards their building with Santana wearing her hoodie and her favorite pair of vans shoes, while she's wearing her undershirt and socks. Its almost midnight when they reached their building, they quickly went up on their floor with huge smiles on both of their faces, when they reach Santana's front door, Santana bends down to remove the shoes that she borrowed but she quickly pulled Santana up

"You can give them back tomorrow" she said with a smile

Instead of answering Santana just started leaning forward but before their lips touched Santana changed direction and started leaning towards her ear,with Santana's lips grazing her cheeks in the process

"Thank you, and I don't kiss on a first date" Santana pulled back and gave her a smirk before she disappeared inside her own apartment

She just stand there staring at Santana's door for a full minute before she snapped out of it, she couldn't believe that just after the first date, Santana already had her whipped


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:/ Thank you for everyone who's reading this! Sorry for the mistakes you might encounter. Enjoy :) /**

Chapter 12

* * *

She just snapped out of her daze when she heard her phone buzzed, she quickly rummaged through her bag for her phone. She couldn't help the smile that crept up her face when she saw who the message was from

_From: Santana_

_I had a great time tonight! Can we do it again sometime?_

_To: Santana_

_Go out and ask me in person ;)_

She didn't wait long before she heard a door opening; she looked up and saw Santana still in her date clothes holding out her hoodie in one hand and her vans shoes on the other, she gave Santana a big smile before retrieving her things from Santana's waiting hands, she let her hands linger a little longer than it normally would and gave Santana her most innocent smile

"Well?" she asked Santana with a wide smile "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Well, I had fun tonight so I wanted to ask you if you want to do it again sometime, maybe on Saturday? I wanted to say tomorrow but we both need to work, so, do you want to go out with me on a second date?" Santana asked her with a nervous smile

"I don't know" she answered with faux uncertainty "I mean you didn't even let me kiss you tonight so I'll think about it first" she grinned at Santana

"Seriously?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips

"No, I'm just kidding. Of course I'd love to go out with you again" she gave Santana a genuine smile

"Okay, well we better get some sleep if we don't want to be late for our work tomorrow. Good night Brittany." Santana gave her a final smile before opening her door

"Don't I at least get a hug?" she asked with a hopeful grin

Instead of answering, Santana just stepped towards her and gave her a huge hug

"Couldn't get enough of me Pierce?" Santana whispered in her ear, she wanted to turn her head so she could kiss Santana but since Santana told her that she doesn't kiss on first date she wouldn't do it. She's already so whipped. She gave Santana a final squeeze before she let go of the hug, she gave Santana a quick wink before she entered her own apartment, and this time it was Santana who's left standing in the hallway.

It was already midday when she reached the toy store, she doesn't really want to go to the toy store today, but it would be unfair to Quinn if she didn't go. She just entered the store when Quinn started bombarding her with questions

"Did she love the date? What did you do after? When are we going to meet her? Did you ask her out already for your second date?" Quinn asked in a rush

"Whoa, Quinn slow down, one question at a time" she mumbled

"Well?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

She sighed, she wanted to be annoyed but just thinking about Santana already made her smile, she let her mind drift off to the last night's event, and she couldn't help but feel giddy. She was snapped out on her own thoughts when Quinn snapped her fingers in front of her face and gave her an amused smile

"Well she loved it and no, I didn't ask her out because she's the one who asked me out" she grinned

* * *

Saturday

It was just 4 in the afternoon when she heard a knock on her door, she quickly checks herself in the mirror one last time, she was just wearing jeans, a shirt and her favorite pair of vans shoes, before she opened her door. When she opened her door she saw Santana, also wearing jeans a shirt and a jacket and ballerina flats, holding out a small potted plant with a huge grin on her face

"You're giving me a plant?" she asked confused

"It's not just a plant you know" Santana shrugged "When that plant grows he'll be like Ben over there of course you need to transfer him in a larger pot when the time comes" Santana finished with a smile

"Who's Ben?" she asked Santana, she doesn't even know who Ben is, and what does this Ben have to do with a potted plant?

Santana just smirked at her and pointed to a large potted plant on the hallway

"That's Ben, you're friend. And since you gave me a stuffed animal to talk to I figured you would want one too. I was about to get you a stuffed animal when I remembered that you prefer talking to plants" Santana finished off with a laugh

"What?" she asked with a laugh, she still don't understand what Santana is saying but seeing Santana laughed like that makes her laugh

"I already told you this, remember when you're drunk and I helped you out? Well I saw you talking to that plant and you told me that he's your friend Ben" Santana said with a huge smile

"Did I really do that?" she mumbled

"Yes you did. So what are you going to call him? Ben junior? Oh, Benny sounds good" Santana said with an amused smile

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" she asked with a smile

"No" Santana smirked at her

"Well then I think I'll call him Benny. I'll just put Benny inside so we don't have to carry him around" she smiled before she turned around to put Benny on her coffee table. She was about to pushed pass Santana so she could lock her door so they could leave when Santana handed her a chocolate bar. She said a quiet thank you before she started keeping the chocolate in her purse

* * *

"Wait, you should eat it now. I think you're hungry" Santana said while acting nonchalant

"I'm not yet hungry though, I'll eat it later I promise" Brittany said with a cute smile before she started locking her apartment door

"Please? Just a bite then you can keep it" she gave Brittany her best puppy dog look

Brittany pretended to be annoyed at her but she couldn't help the smile tugging on the corner of her mouth, Brittany gave her a annoyed look before she started unwrapping the chocolate, Brittany was about to bite the chocolate when she stopped and gave Santana a raised eyebrow with an amused grin

"Well, what are the chances? I gave you a chocolate bar and there's a golden ticket inside it" she smirked at Brittany

"Wonka Golden ticket to paradise, the bearer of this ticket is entitled to hand-holding for the whole date. This golden ticket ensures admittance" Brittany read the golden ticket with a laugh

"Well, do you want to use it now?" she asked while offering her hand

"If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just ask, you don't have to go through too much trouble" Brittany said with a chuckle

"I want to" she shrugged "So are you going to use that now?" she asked with a wide smile

Instead of answering Brittany just stepped towards her and entwined their hands together

"So am I supposed to give the ticket back to you?" Brittany asked while waving the ticket on front of her face

"No. You can keep it so you can use it again" she answered with a huge smile

With Brittany's hand tightly clasped against her own, they started walking towards their destination

When they reached the amusement park she couldn't help but bounce excitedly in her spot, she really loves amusement parks and she just wish that Brittany does to. When she glance at Brittany she saw her grinning from ear to ear and bouncing in her spot almost as excited as her. Almost. She was about to speak up when Brittany pulled her towards the line of the roller coasters.

Three roller coasters and a carousel ride later, they decided to take a little break. They were strolling around the park when she was pulled again by Brittany to one of the snack stands. She just let out a small chuckle when Brittany started asking for cotton candy to the man behind the stand. Without unclasping their hands Brittany started licking her cotton candy. Brittany offered her some but she just shook her head with a chuckle

"Do you want your hand back? I don't think you should eat cotton candy like that" she asked with an amused smile

"What? No! I'm still enjoying the privilege that comes with the golden ticket." Brittany said with a cute smile while squeezing her hand tighter and continued licking her cotton candy

With Brittany smiling at her with a piece of cotton candy hanging off her mouth like that and with her hand tightly clasped against Brittany's she couldn't help but lean forward, she looked up to Brittany's eyes one last time to see if there's any disapproval but when she didn't found any, she closed the gap between their lips, the way they kissed was so sweet that the cotton candy melted in their mouths, literally. Brittany tasted like the cotton candy she just ate; the kiss didn't last long since there we're kids all over the place. When she pulled back the first thing she saw was Brittany's dazzling smile

"So are we like official?" Brittany asked her, dazzling smile still in place

"Yes, of course only if you want to. I'm not forcing you to anything" she said insecure

"Well, I guess I got myself a girlfriend" Brittany said and gave her a peck on the lips

"Can we go to my favorite ride before we go?" she asked while pouting her lips, when Brittany gave her another peck she quickly dragged Brittany to her favorite ride

"A ghost house?" Brittany asked sounding scared

"Yeah, are you afraid?" she smirked

"No! uh – but the height requirement is 48 inches are you even allowed?" she mumbled

"Did you just told me that I'm not even 48 inches?" she raised her eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth

"No! I mean do you really want to go in there? I think the park is going to close soon. It's dark there you know? You wont be able to see me" Brittany rambled, she felt Brittany's hand tightening against her

"Is Brittany S. Pierce afraid?" she asked with a smirk

Brittany just shook her head and gave her a forced smile

When it was their turn, she let Brittany climbed the chariot first. Before the ride even started she could feel Brittany's hand getting tighter and tighter against her own

"Babe, you need to loosen your grip a bit I don't want you to break my bones" she chuckled, Brittany loosen her grip a bit

"Why do you need to choose this ride to be your favorite when there are so many better rides out there" Brittany mumbled

When the ride ended, Brittany was almost sitting on her lap

"Yeah, you're not scared at all" She mumbled sarcastically

Brittany quickly jumped of the chariot pulling Santana with her

"I was not scared. I was just uh – startled. Yep startled." Brittany mumbled with a smile

"Sure you're not" she gave her a quick peck before they started heading home. When they reached their floor Brittany was still jumpy from the Ghost House ride, so she decided to have a little fun. Still holding Brittany's hand she abruptly stop, making Brittany stop with her and she widened her eyes while covering her mouth with her other hand

"Shit did you see that?" she asked with faux terror

"What?" Brittany squeaked, Brittany almost climbed on top of her while following her line of vision

"Oh, never mind it's just Ben I think he waved at us" she answered with a loud laugh

"That was not funny you know" Brittany answered while pouting after regaining her composure

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night? You never know, maybe there are monsters under your bed or something" she said with a smirk when they reached her front door

"You planned this didn't you?" Brittany asked accusingly

"No?" she smirked

* * *

Brittany glared at her but she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips

"Fine come in" Brittany said with a smile "Quinn and Rachel wanted to meet you. Do you want to meet them?" Brittany asked nervously when they sat on her couch

"I'd love to. When?" Santana asked with a smile

"Is tomorrow good? They keep pestering me until I let you meet them" she grumbled

"Yeah it's good" Santana whispered while trailing kisses on her neck, She pulled Santana's face towards her and kissed her softly at first but when she felt Santana's tongue on her upper lip asking for entrance she couldn't help but pushed Santana flat on her back on the couch while she straddles her. They both groaned when they heard Santana's phone buzzing

"Sorry" Santana mumbled while standing up to get her phone from her purse "It's Emily she wanted to see me before she leave tomorrow morning. I better go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Santana mumbled

She just pulled Santana on her lap and gave her one last peck on the lips before she carried her towards the door

"You better go before I change my mind" she said with a smile. With one final peck she watched Santana entered her own apartment with a smile

* * *

"You're late" Quinn stated with a glare when they reached their apartment

"Be glad that we even showed up" Brittany shot back before pulling Quinn to a hug

"Well come in, we've been waiting for you for like years."Quinn sighed dramatically "Nice to see you again Santana." Quinn turned her attention to her with smile

"Is this the Santana you keep talking about?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, Quinn's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you. Brittany talks about you all the time"

She just chuckled at Rachel's statement and glance at Brittany when she saw her already blushing; she grabbed Brittany's hand making Brittany look at her and gave her a sweet smile. When they were all sitting down for dinner she noticed that Rachel keeps staring at her, at first she just ignores it but after a while she becomes uncomfortable

"Do I have something in my face?" she asked Rachel with a small smile, not wanting to be rude

"No, I just can't shake the feeling that I've known you from somewhere. Have we met before?" Rachel asked with a frown

She thinks about Rachel's question before answering. She's pretty sure that she haven't met Rachel before

"No" she shrugged, she would have remembered if they met somewhere right?

Brittany and Quinn were just staring at Santana and Rachel curiously

She was about to return to her meal when Rachel almost squealed

"Oh! I remember, you own the chain of computer store. Computer Zone right? I read your interview on the magazine. I knew I heard your name before. I heard your business is doing really well" Rachel rambled on not noticing the staring contest of her and Brittany

She was supposed to tell that information to Brittany tonight since Emily told her to tell Brittany because 'it would only bring trouble if she heard it from someone else' Emily's words not hers and right now she just wished that she listened to Emily from the very start

She gave Brittany a wide smile but Brittany just stared at her with a deep frown etched on her face

Yep, trouble indeed


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence, after Rachel dropped the bomb, no one even dared to speak a word. She keeps on glancing on Brittany but it's either Brittany is ignoring her or she didn't notice. After they finished their dinner, Brittany just stood up offered her hand to her and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and 'bye' to Quinn and Rachel. With Brittany holding her hand, well more like grasping, they made their way towards their building. She couldn't really tell if Brittany is mad or not, because Brittany doesn't even look at her or even glance at her but at the same time Brittany still switches sides whenever they cross the streets, protecting her from oncoming traffic. She was supposed to admit everything tonight. About the plan she made up, about why Emily treated her like that in their date, about Computer Zone. She would even let Brittany scream at her and she'll accept any punishment that Brittany thinks she deserved. Then she will tell Brittany that she loves her and she couldn't picture herself with anyone else, but no, Brittany's friend Rachel has to ruin all her plans. She was snapped out of her own thoughts when Brittany opened her apartment door and pushed her against it looking her dead in the eye. Now she can tell that Brittany's mad, but she could also see the pain evident behind Brittany's anger

"I'm sorry I know I should have–" her apology was cut short when Brittany spoke up

"Do you want me?" Brittany asked, her gaze not wavering

"What?" since she's practically sandwiched between the door and Brittany she need to tip her head a bit so she could look at her. She thought that Brittany would want her to explain, but it seems that Brittany have other plans

"Do you want me?" Brittany repeated more slowly, her eyes hard and dark

She could feel the heat of Brittany's body against hers, taking a huge breath she caught Brittany's scent. Brittany's scent was overwhelming her and she couldn't think of a response. She could already feel herself leaning towards Brittany. After giving Brittany a soft nod, she saw Brittany's eyes turned softer before she leaned down and captured her lips. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was a greedy kiss, and she already felt Brittany's tongue brushing on her lower lip demanding for entrance. Opening her mouth she welcomed Brittany's lips and tongue. She slips her hands around Brittany's waist and started guiding her to the couch. She was about to push Brittany on the couch but Brittany is faster and the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the couch and Brittany straddling her while sucking on her neck, letting out a deep moan, she couldn't help but think that she and Brittany fit really well together

"You feel so good" she whispered

Her undisguised need seemed to make Brittany forget about her anger

"I know" Brittany husked while her hands roam around her body. She moved against Brittany her hand roaming on Brittany's back and lower to grab a hold of Brittany's ass. Their pace is becoming reckless, when her clothes started to feel too confining she felt slender fingers unbuttoning her shirt exposing her naked flesh. She swallowed heavily, her breathing shallow she started undressing Brittany but finding it hard to do so. She waited for this moment for a long time and now that it's here she couldn't do it right. Sensing her frustration Brittany tugged her shirt over her head, Brittany caught her hands and guided it to the button of her jeans, she teasingly run her fingers on the waistband of Brittany's jeans. She carefully unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and tugged it down together with her underwear, her eyes widened at the newly exposed skin when she felt Brittany tugging at her jeans, she quickly helped Brittany in removing her jeans and soon they are both naked and admiring each others body. She met Brittany's eyes before she pulled her down for a deep kiss. With one finger Brittany caressed her wet center while watching her response to the action. Gently Brittany repeated the caress. Her body arched against Brittany, she can feel her body begging for more. Shifting her weight to her elbows, her breath was caught in her throat when Brittany crashed her mouth against hers and their centers touch, Brittany started rocking at her slowly but the pace eventually grew more rapid. She could already feel the tension in her belly building, she dug her fingers into Brittany's back. Desperately needing a release she quickened their pace with a groan. With one last rotation of their hips she felt her self shuddered into oblivion at the same time Brittany shuddered and collapsed against her.

* * *

When she caught her breath she quickly jumped off of Santana and started gathering their clothes. Throwing Santana's clothes to her shocked face she started pulling her pants through her legs. She didn't know why she did that, she could already feel the anger starting to build up inside her, without throwing Santana another glance she spoke up

"Get out." She let out a little harshly than she intended

"Why? Brittany I'm sorry. Let me explain please." Santana rambled while trying to wear her clothes

She can tell that Santana is confused, she wanted to explain but she didn't know what to do or say. Hell she maybe more confused than Santana. She knows what she did is wrong, she should have let Santana explain and not have sex with her. She doesn't know what she's doing earlier, all she knows is that Santana lied to her, she manipulated her so she'll run towards her. After she heard what Rachel said in the dinner, all the things that happened connected in her head. The women that falls on Santana's feet, the way Emily treated her, the way Santana 'helped' her and become her geek screener. It was Santana's plan all along. All she could think about is Santana just saw her as a challenge. A challenge because she's not like the other girls that falls on Santana's feet and now that she gave herself to Santana she knows that this will all be over.

"Get out. You get what you wanted now get out." Her resolve strengthened but she can feel her heart breaking inside, how could she think that Santana was different? All those other woman waiting for Santana, she didn't stand a chance. She could already feel tears burning in the corner of her eyes but she sucked it up, she doesn't want to cry in front of her. Not in front of Santana.

"I get what I wanted? What does that even mean?" Santana asked, her eyes widening and alarmed

"Is this about what Rachel said? I swear I'm planning on telling you all about that. I was planning on telling that to you tonight" Santana rambled while taking a step towards her, she quickly steps back, she know she couldn't handle Santana's touch, she knows she'll crumble under Santana's touch

"It's not just about that. So is this also part of the lesson? The 'lesson' you're trying to teach me I mean." She said adding air quotes to her statement

"Brittany I–" she doesn't even let Santana finish, she just cut her off immediately, she knows she's not being fair but with all the things that happened tonight, her head was already swimming with all the information, she knows she loves Santana, and it scared her to death but charms and looks blinded her once again. Charms and looks could really mask any ones character, and she was blinded once again by what she wanted to see.

"I thought when you asked Emily to act like the biggest jerk on the planet our date, I thought you're just jealous, jealous that I went out with her and not with you, and when I went out on a date with her that's when I realized that I like you, I really do, that's why I asked you out but now that I think about it, all I can think about is how you used your cousin. You used Emily to manipulate me. You used your cousin to prove your point. I guess I was supposed to learn that all geeks are smart but not dependable? And then I'll come running to you and ask you to rock my world? When you suggested to be my geek screener, you said it was you teaching me a lesson to stop stereotyping people but it was your plan all along. When you acted as my 'geek screener' you always pointed me in the wrong direction so I'll get to see their faults instead of their admirable qualities." She finished with her voice shaking, her fist tightly clenched against her sides, she knows its only a matter of time before she couldn't hold her tears anymore, but she doesn't want to show Santana how hurt she really was

"It wasn't like that, I swear it wasn't. I was jealous, and yes it was my plan but it wasn't like that. You have this perfect image for a partner and I didn't fit in. You wouldn't even give me a second glance let alone a chance, I know my plan was stupid Emily make sure to let me know that the whole time she stayed here." She can see desperation in Santana's eyes, she knows Santana wanted to make things right but she couldn't forget about the fact that Santana manipulated her at the same time lied to her and its just too much for her to handle

"How about the fact that you owned the most successful chain of computer store? Don't tell me you didn't fit in, you know that I was looking for a geek, and you are a geek and you just thought that you should not tell me about that particular information? You knew it all along, you're just playing with me. You just like the challenge didn't you? You're just sick and tired of all those women waiting or you so you decided to challenge yourself to go for the woman who doesn't want to go out with you. You didn't tell me about Computer Zone because what? You thought that I'm a gold digger who'll strip you off with every single penny you make? That's the only reason I can think that's why you didn't tell me all about it" she knows its now time to face the facts and move on, Santana is like a chocolate that cost too much and now that she had a taste of it she doesn't know how she'll let go, she doesn't expect Santana to hurt her this much

"I just did that because I love you okay? I love you. And yes I'm sick and tired of all those other women who's begging me to take them home, do you want to know why? I'm sick and tired of them because I know they only want me for one thing, my money, do you think they'll even give me a second glance when they saw me in my usual clothes and my thick glasses? No, they wouldn't but after that interview published the success of my business and quoting me as the most eligible bachelorette here all of them just started showing up, and yes I was afraid that when you found out about Computer Zone you'll change your attitude towards me like all of those women. I just want you to like me as Santana, not Santana the owner of the most successful chain of computer store and the most eligible bachelorette. I don't want you to like me because of what I do for a living, I want you to like me as Santana your next door neighbor who keeps bothering you and asking you out " she flinched at the honesty of Santana's voice, did Santana really mean that she loves her? she wanted to listen to Santana and tell her that she loves her too but it seems that her anger is overpowering her thoughts

"And you thought that you'll show your love to me by manipulating me?" she asked with a bite in her voice

"I wasn't manipulating you any more than you are manipulating those poor geeks you targeted. Guys like Bry didn't stand a chance to all those flirty smiles you gave them, you didn't even like any of them you just used them for your own selfish reasons" she could tell that Santana is loosing her temper, but she didn't care all she could feel is anger boiling underneath her skin

"You accuse me of manipulating those guys and you go and do the same thing to me. Don't you think that there's something wrong with that? All so you could prove a point to me and teach me a lesson. Do you think that that's the way to prove your honest feelings for me?" she saw Santana still after her statement

"No but– " Santana's eyes was wide when she cut her off once again

"I know that my plan is a little eccentric, but it was never my intention to hurt anyone. I just wanted to find a partner that I could trust to share my future with. What's so wrong with that?" she said while locking her eyes to Santana, this time she didn't bother to hide the pain in her eyes

Santana opened and closed her mouth for a few times but nothing came out, a few minutes of silent moment have passed before she heard Santana whispered a muffled "I'm sorry"

She just glared at Santana the pain still evident behind her anger, she turned sharply and started heading for her bedroom when Santana caught her arm

"Aren't we going to talk about this?" Santana asked pleading with her eyes

"We just did." She said with no emotion at all

"How about the sex? Are we suppose to just forget that it ever happened?" Santana asked her voice breaking in the end, she could feel Santana's hand tightening against her arm

"It was fun." She wanted to act as casual as possible, even if it ripped her heart out

"That's it? It was fun?" Santana asked her voice cracking, she already see tears threatening to spill over

"Loads of fun. You can go now." After her statement she saw a tear falling on Santana's cheek, she could already feel her own tears threatening to spill over but she needed to be a little bit stronger, she can cry all she wants when Santana leaves, just not in front of her.

She quickly removed Santana's hand on her arm and guided Santana on her front door. She wrenched the door open and nudge Santana out, when she looked at Santana's face she saw that tears are already flowing freely down her cheeks, she knows she's the reason of that tears and she couldn't stand to look at it

"Goodbye Santana" she gave Santana a final look before she closed her door and let her tears fall freely


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:/ Not wanting to hear your hearts breaking, here's another chapter :)/**

Chapter 14

* * *

Santana couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh while watching Brittany's apartment door slam on her face for the fifth time in one day. She knows she screwed up really bad, all she wanted was for Brittany to give her another chance. But what else can she do? Just watching Brittany slam her apartment door on her face makes her feel defeated. She couldn't give up. She loves Brittany, she loves her sense of humor, the softness in her eyes, her smile, her smell she loves everything about Brittany. Now all she needs to do is win her all over again like what she did the first time. But this time she'll do it honestly no more pretenses, no more manipulations. It was now time to stop playing games and start acting like an adult.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you left our apartment, you had sex and then you kicked her out of your apartment while she was crying her eyes out?" Quinn asked with eyebrows raised in disbelief

She winced at Quinn's statement

"She was crying because of me and I couldn't stand that that's why I let her out. I didn't know what I was thinking, I was mad, I wasn't thinking straight, the next thing I knew I was coming down from the best orgasm of my life, I was confused of what happened and I literally and I mean literally jumped off of her. and I was hurt I didn't know what to do" after she let Santana out of her apartment she run up to her room and buried her face to her pillows letting her tears fall freely. She already made up her mind, she'll forget about Santana and move on, but who was she kidding? Forgetting Santana is impossible to especially when Santana is knocking at regular intervals in her door presenting her different types of gifts and apologies, and all she could do was slam the door at Santana's face every time. She could feel her resolve slip a tiny bit every time she opens her door and finding Santana in front of her. She knows its time to face the truth that she and Santana are not meant to be together and so far it's the hardest thing she had ever done.

As she slumped further to her chair, she could still hear Quinn rambling about what she did

"So based on your experiences on your good looking ex boyfriend and girlfriend you decided that you're only going to date the geeks, which bores you to death because a. you have no idea what they are talking about and b. you're not even attracted to them. Then, a woman moves in next door, a gorgeous woman, a woman who makes you laugh, a woman who always helped you out, a woman who is attracted to you, a woman who wants to date you, but you went out with her cousin instead because of some plan you made pitting fairy tale frogs against prince or princess " Quinn shook her head in annoyance

"Then you two FINALLY are together, you were both happy but then you found out about some tiny insignificant detail about her and instead of letting her explain you had sex with her and kicked her out"

"She lied Quinn. And why would she want to settle with me if there are tons of girls waiting at her feet?" That's all what she could give for a response. She knows she's wrong. But is it really an insignificant detail? Could she just forget about the fact that Santana lied to her and manipulated her?

Quinn just shook her head and looks at her with disgust before disappearing to the storage room. She let out a huge sigh, she couldn't believe she disgust Quinn with her own stupidity. Wanting to take things off her mind she started rearranging the toys on display and started dusting the shelves. As noon approaches she couldn't help but think of what she had done, deciding that forgetting about Santana isn't really possible she started thinking ways to apologize to Santana. If the toy store isn't as busy as it is right now, she would probably be running her way towards Santana right at this moment. Adjusting her grip on the box she was carrying, she glance around the store, she was about to set the box on the floor when she heard someone cleared their throat, thinking it was just another customer who needed help in something she quickly turned around and plastered a small smile in her face, her eyes widened in shock when she saw who was standing in front of her

"I heard that you are having a sale here?" Santana asked with a small smile

She couldn't help but let out a loud laugh when she saw what Santana was wearing.

Santana just stared at her. Behind the set of the thick rimmed glasses that Santana was wearing was a pair of deep chocolate orbs the she loves. Santana was wearing a wrinkled shirt with a polka dotted bow printed on it, and loose shorts that ends just above her knee which is being held by bright yellow suspenders. She was also wearing white socks with saddle shoes. Really? Saddle shoes? Where did she even get that saddle shoes? She thought distractedly. She glances one last time on Santana's choice of clothes before she locked eyes with her.

She saw Santana shifting nervously in her spot with a nervous smile in place. Meeting Santana's gaze once again, she felt a wave of humiliation washing through her. She felt her throat tightened and she swallowed heavily

"What do you want?" she asked Santana softly

"You" Santana answered with no hesitation before reaching up to touch her cheek with gentle fingers

"Brittany, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I really am. I know what I did was wrong I shouldn't have lied to you, I shouldn't have manipulated you. And I could only take away the hurt that I have cause you I'll definitely do it. But we both know that I can't do that" Santana paused giving her a soft hopeful grin before she continued

"So, I took an advice from one of my friends and she told me that I should make you laugh and you did laugh earlier. As you can see I'm a change woman now" Santana emphasizes her point by plucking her suspenders and blinking through her thick glasses, Santana looked at her straight in the eye, the twinkling in Santana's eyes coaxed her to give Santana a soft smile. Santana reached for her hand and entwined their fingers together

"Please Brittany just give me another chance. All I think about is you, your smell, your smile, how you feel under my finger tips. We were so good together Brittany. I could even dress like this forever if you want me to. Just please give me another chance." Santana reached up his other hand and drew her fingertips along her jaw line stopping at the corner of her lip. With Santana looking at her like that and touching her face like that she couldn't help but lick her lips

"Are you sure?" she asked insecure "I mean there are a lot of women waiting for you. You just need to snap our fingers and they'll come running towards you."

"I'm in love with you Brittany. I probably fell in love you when you told me that I have great ass" Santana smirked at her while tugging her face closer to hers

"I love you and I'm sorry that I messed up. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you but I did and I'm really sorry. And from now on I promised no more lies, no more games, no more tricks I'll be honest. And I meant what I said before, I'll dress forever like this if you want me to although these shoes are killing my feet really this is worse than stilettos." Santana stared at her with pure passion and love behind her eyes. Santana love her enough to dress up like this in public because she thought that that's what she wanted. She glanced down once again to the wrinkled shirt the suspenders and the saddle shoes and she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Looking up back at Santana's eyes all she saw was pure adoration

"I don't think even you could rock this get up" she said with a small smile "The glasses can stay though. And as much as I hate to boost your ego further, I've learned my lesson too. You're everything I have wanted to trust and share my future with. You're my everything. I love you Santana Lopez" she tugged Santana closer and wrapped her lips possessively around Santana's, she vaguely heard Quinn whistling but she didn't care.

Maybe, just maybe she found her very own frog.

* * *

**AN:/ Thank you for all of those who read this fic, reading your reviews are always the best part of my day. I'll post an epilogue on Christmas because I love you guys. And I'll think about a sequel for this story ;) Also I posted a new story which is 'Merrily Wed It Doesn't Matter Who You End Up With' i know lame title but it would be awesome if you check it out :) /**


	15. Chapter 15

_1 year later_

"No."

"But baby –"

"No."

"Come on –"

"No."

"I'll let you be on top?"

She just chuckled at Santana's attempt of convincing her

"Babe, I'm always on top" she just chuckled and pulled Santana into her lap

"You're not!" Santana grumbled, she's always on top and Santana knows it. Well, not that she's complaining

"Oh yeah? Remember what happened when I let you be on top for once?" she chuckled at the memory

* * *

_Almost 1 year ago_

After their little scene on the toy store, they decided to head out and go to Brittany's apartment. The plan was just to talk about everything that just happened, but one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were both panting and naked on Brittany's couch, well actually they did it in the kitchen first, then in the bathroom, then the bedroom, they were supposed to both crash in the bedroom but Santana told Brittany that she wanted to try being on top, not even bothering to argue, Brittany pulled Santana out of the bedroom towards the couch dragging the comforter behind her, Santana being on top was actually amazing no doubt about that. They both fell asleep on the couch after due to exhaustion.

The next morning she was startled awake by Santana who's whispering directly in her ear. At first she couldn't process what Santana is talking about because she's too busy thinking about their position. She's pretty sure that Santana was lying on top of her when she fell asleep, now she's lying on top of Santana, she's too busy wondering how they managed to switch place in their sleep without falling off the couch when Santana whispered urgently in her ear

"Brittany, I think someone's breaking in. Come on get up." Santana whispered in her ear, she could hear the door knob twisting and turning and some mumbling behind the closed door. She was about to get up when her door opened wide, she quickly grabbed the comforter off the floor and covered her and Santana' naked body

"Shit, what do we do?" Santana asked worriedly

"Don't worry I think it's just my m–"

"Well good morning ladies" her mom said with a chuckle

"Shit, it's your mom! I don't want to meet her this way! Close your eyes, maybe if we don't see her, she won't see us!" Santana rambled while squeezing her eyes close with her nose scrunched cutely, not able to help her self, she placed a soft kiss on Santana's nose, and she was rewarded by a slapped in the arm by Santana whose eyes are still tightly closed

"Close your eyes!" Santana hissed

Not wanting to agitate her girlfriend further, she closed her eyes and buried her nose to Santana's neck, a few seconds later they heard a chuckle

"Hate to break this to you girls but I'm still here and I can totally see you" her mom said with a chuckle

Now fully awake, she glanced at her mother's teasing gaze

"Uh mom, what are you doing here?" she asked her mother with a raised eyebrow

"I wanted to surprise my daughter for my advance birthday lunch" her mother just grinned at her, her mother not seeming to mind her current position with another woman

"Mom, you're birthday isn't until next month" she grumbled while pulling the comforter to her and Santana tightly

Her mother just ignored her and focused her gaze on Santana which has her eyes wide open by now

"Hi I'm Lily Pierce, Brittany's mom. I would offer to shake your hand but I don't think you've wash– "

"Mom!" she cut her mother off, she could already see Santana's cheeks tinted pink

"Uh- Santana Lopez. Please to meet you ma'am" Santana mumbled

"Quinn told you didn't she?" she asked, she doesn't even need an answer, she knows that Quinn told her mother about the status of her love life that's why she showed up unannounced

"Remind me to make her return the keys later" she mumbled at her still shocked girlfriend, she was already plotting her revenge against Quinn when she heard her mother speaking again

"I'll be in the kitchen. How do you want your eggs Santana?" her mom asked her girlfriend cheerfully

"Over easy I guess?" Santana managed to croak out

* * *

_Back to the present_

She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Santana and her mom's first meeting, sure it was awkward and all but she wouldn't take it any other way. Up to this day she still doesn't get it where Santana's idea of closing her eyes so her mom won't see them came from. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Santana speaking

"That was so not my fault" Santana chuckled

"Agreed. But that was just your luck" she just grinned at Santana

"So baby can I?" Santana asked, with her bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout

"Ugh Santana, don't use that pout" she grumbled

"Please babe?" Santana asked, jutting her bottom lip a bit more while running her hands into Brittany's forearms

"Santana, you can't give that laptop to my nephew, I know its his birthday and all but he's just 2, he doesn't even know how to say laptop, let alone use it" she just chuckled at Santana

"But babe this laptop has 4 gig for ram, 500 gig of hard drive and its processor is i7" Santana rambled

"I have no idea of what you have just said. Just focus on our announcement ok?" she said while playing on the diamond ring on Santana's left hand

"Fine, can I keep the laptop though? Its specs are pretty good for gaming" Santana said with a dazzling smile

She just nodded at Santana

Right now all she could think about is how lucky she got to have Santana as her fiancé


End file.
